To Love, Honor and Defend
by CCangel
Summary: Regina/Daniel fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first once upon a time fanfic. Don't know how many chapters this will be. I don't own OUAT nor the characters. Story written for entertainment purposes. Dialogue taken from The Cricket Game. Constructive Criticism welcomed.

Chapter 1

Regina woke up with the sun in her face blurring her vision for a moment. She squinted and readjusted her eyes. She felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She turned her head and smiled. Daniel was sleeping soundly. He looked beautiful and Regina just couldn't help but tear up a bit. She still had a hard time believing he was here in the flesh.

She got up carefully, trying not to wake him up. She took a shower, got dressed and headed downstairs toward the kitchen. She pulled out pots and pans and started on breakfast.

Regina thought about what transpired since Daniel came back. She started going to therapy sessions with Archie...something she never thought she'd do. Emma invited her to dinner which was kind of awkward until Henry came to talk to her. However, things hadn't ended well between her and Emma.

Regina got angry thinking about how Emma didn't think it was best for her to have Henry home. _"He's my son. I'm still his mother._ _How dare she keep me from him? I'm trying to prove myself. I'm trying to redeem myself_," Regina thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Daniel came behind and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Good morning Gina," Daniel said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Morning dear," Regina answered.

"So, what has my beautiful fiancée concocted this time?" Regina chuckled. "Well, your beautiful fiancée has you put it has made a breakfast fit for a king. We have pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Daniel laughed. He had the most lovable laugh Regina had ever heard. She would never get tired of it.

"Regina, my queen, this king is quite thankful and will have to figure out a way to show you his gratitude," Daniel said winking at her. Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, dear. I'll look forward to it. Now come on before breakfast gets cold," she said.

The couple finished breakfast and headed to the living room. Daniel was still trying to figure out all the technology. He found the remote that controlled the big box with people in it. Regina called it a tv. Regina watched him as he tried to get a hang of it. She took pity on him and took the remote.

"Here, you push this button to turn on the tv. Then you push these buttons to change the channel and volume." "Oh," was all Daniel said. Regina laughed. "Glad you're having so much fun at my expense," he said pouting a little. "Daniel, I'm sorry. It's just you're so cute." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. Regina smiled and kissed him. She pulled back. "Does that make up for me laughing at you?"

"I don't know. You may have to do it again. Then I'll give you my answer." She kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Regina started to unbutton Daniel's shirt but then he pulled back. "Yep, apology accepted." Daniel got up and headed back upstairs.

It took a minute for Regina to register what happened. "Why-he..." Regina got up from the couch and went to their bedroom. Regina saw Daniel getting dressed into jeans and a casual shirt. "You know, that wasn't very nice," Regina said. Daniel lifted up his head and smiled. "Gina, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Regina raised an eyebrow and walked in front of him. "You don't, huh?" He shrugged his shoulders. Regina sighed and started to walk away when Daniel pulled her back. He spun her around. He placed her on the bed and started to tickle her.

"Daniel! Stop, I can't breathe," Regina said laughing. He stopped after a few moments. Regina pouted and said, "You will definitely pay for that little tease." Daniel smirked and winked at her.

"Hey, I meant to ask last night, but how did the dinner go?" Regina's eyes got sad and Daniel regretted asking immediately but remained expressionless.

"It started out ok. They still don't trust me," she said. Daniel rubbed back. "Don't worry. They'll come around. They don't know you like I do."

Regina smiled sadly. "Daniel, I don't even know me like you do. I've been lost for so long. So angry, so bitter. Honestly, I can't ask them to accept me or forgive me and expect it in an instant."

"True. All I'm saying is to give it time. We know somebody sees that you are trying." She looked at him. "Who?" "Henry," he reminded her.

"Yes, Henry. You know Emma doesn't think it's a good idea for him to come here and spend the night." Regina saw Daniel's eyes darken a little. "What? Why? You're his mother. He belongs here," he said.

Regina closed her eyes for a second and inhaled.

"I know but I've done so many things. I'm afraid I'll never get him back," she stated. She started to cry and Daniel hated it. He ran his thumb across her cheeks and kissed her temple.

"I know, Gina. Fear is real but you can also overcome your fear. Besides you have me to help you. One day, Henry will be back. Until then, let us focus on you. We'll deal with Emma and her parents when the time comes."

Regina smiled. He knew how to calm her. Make her see things differently. She looked at him and said thank you. Daniel was caught off guard. "For what?"

"Being patient with me and loving me despite everything." He kissed her temple again. "You're welcome, love. Although you don't make it easy," he said playfully. She swatted him on the arm and laughed.

"There she is. My Gina and the queen of my heart." Regina hugged him. "What are you going to do today?" she asked. "Go by the stables and see if they need help. I need to do something with my time.

"Ok. I'll drive you," said Regina. See you downstairs. Regina walked out the room. "Today is going to be a good day," she thought.

She grabbed her keys while waiting for Daniel to come down. The doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" she thought. She opened the door only to see Emma at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

To everyone who has liked and followed the story so far, thanks so much. It gives me the confidence to continue.

Disclaimer: Don't own OUAT nor the characters. This story is written for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 2

Regina opened the door. "Sheriff Swan, what can I do for you?" Then she had a horrifying thought. "Oh God, is it Henry? Is he alright?"

Emma replied, "Henry's fine. I do need to talk to you." "Ok, go ahead," Regina said. Emma shook her head no. " Not here. At the station."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's going on?" Regina heard footsteps come down the stairs. Daniel came up from behind and saw Emma there. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"I need Regina to come to the station," Emma said. Daniel gathered from her tone that she meant business. He put his arm around Regina as a way to comfort and protect her. Daniel narrowed his eyes. "The station? As in the police station?"

"Yes," Emma said. Daniel felt himself getting slightly annoyed. From what he was told, the police was authority who kept law and order in this town. "Why do you need Regina?" he asked.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. Regina, come on." Regina started to walk out the door. _"Let's get this over with. The sooner the better. Daniel and I have plans,"_ she thought.

Daniel didn't let go of Regina immediately. Regina looked up and noticed his expression. She could tell he was agitated. "Daniel, it's alright. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding." He wasn't convinced.

"Sheriff, excuse for a moment," said Daniel. He dragged Regina back in and closed the door in Emma's face.

Regina walked a little ways and turned towards Daniel. "Daniel-"

"I don't have a good feeling about this," he interrupted. There's no way you're going anywhere without me." Regina smiled lovingly.

"Dear...I love you for wanting to be there and protect me. But really, there's no need. As I said before I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding," Regina said. Daniel remained unconvinced but knew better than to argue at this point. He sighed. "Alright. Alright. I'll be here waiting."

"Thank you," Regina opened the door. Emma was still standing there waiting impatiently. "I'll follow you to the station, Sheriff Swan. Then I can get on with my business." Emma rolled her eyes and they went to their respective cars.

Regina turned around and saw that Daniel had made his way to the door. He was looking anxious. Regina waved at him and got in her car.

Daniel looked at her and thought, _"I really don't have a good feeling about this."_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I couldn't find the dialogue for the scene where Regina is being questioned by the Charmings so I'll do my best to write the scene from memory.

Chapter 3

Regina waited in the interrogation room. _"What could possibly be taking so long? It's not like crime is skyrocketing in this town_, " she thought. The door opened and Emma and David walked in.

"Nice to see this a family business," said Regina.

"Cut the crap, Regina. Just admit what you did," said David.

"What exactly are you accusing me of, Charming?" Regina asked glaring at him.

Emma spoke up. "Archie."

Regina looked at the confused. "Archie. What about him?"

Emma glanced at Regina. "You had an argument with him on the dock," she said.

Regina scoffed. "I didn't realize having an argument with someone constitutes as a crime, Sheriff."

Emma said, "He's dead." Emma studied Regina's face. If Regina were lying she'd know.

Regina was shocked. This can't be right. There has to be a mistake. "Archie's dead?"

David said, "Ruby saw you go to Archie's office, Regina."

Regina was flabbergasted. "She's lying."

David asked, "Why would Ruby lie?"

Regina turned to Emma. "Why would I kill Archie? After everything I've done to earn Henry back, why would I jeopardize it now? Besides, if I was going to kill someone you'd never know it."

Emma could tell Regina was telling the truth. "David, let's talk outside."

Emma and David met Snow outside of the room. "She didn't do it," said Emma.

"Emma you can't be serious. Look you don't know her as well as Mary Margaret and I do," said David.

"Maybe that's the problem. She didn't do it. She can go home," said Emma. Emma walked back into the room.

"Regina, you can go. Make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Regina snorted. "I can assure you Ms. Swan, I don't do stupid. Good day." Regina walked out of the room and ignored Snow and David.

She made her way to the car and then a wave of emotions hit her. _"How can he be dead? I just saw him yesterday. None of this makes any sense. He was one of my only friends, at least sort of." _

Regina blinked away the tears that were starting to form. She had to get home. She needed Daniel.

**A few minutes later…**

Daniel heard Regina pull up to the house from the living room. "She's back. Good, maybe things weren't so bad," he said to himself.

Before he could make it to the front door, he heard Regina slam it behind her. "Daniel. Daniel, where are you?!" Regina shouted.

Daniel braced himself. He walked to the hallway only for Regina to fly into his arms. She started to cry. "Daniel…he's dead. He's dead. I don't know how it happened. They blame me for it. I didn't do anything. They don't believe me."

"_I knew this wasn't going to turn out well," _he thought. "Gina, look at me." She clung to him. Daniel pried her away from him. "Regina, please look at me."

She looked at him with distraught eyes. "I want to help you. First, who's dead? Second, why are you being blamed for it? Thirdly, who doesn't believe you?" Daniel asked firmly.

Regina saw Daniel's eyes. Those blue eyes that managed to calm her. Now, they were filled with concern and love. Regina said, "Archie. Archie's dead."

"Archie? Your therapist?" asked Daniel. "Yes, the cricket turned therapist. He's dead," said Regina.

Daniel pulled her into a hug. "Gina, I'm sorry. That's horrible. What happened to him?" Regina shrugged.

"Ok. Why are you being blamed for his death? That's impossible. No way you could've done it," Daniel said.

"Well, that wolf Ruby told Emma and David that she saw me go to Archie's office in the middle of the night. They believed her, especially David."

Daniel just stared into space for a moment. "Daniel…" Regina asked concerned. "Sorry, I was just thinking how there's no way you could be there. You were with me all night. I'm going over there right now and straighten this whole thing out," he said.

Daniel was about to grab his jacket when Regina grabbed his arm. "It's no use. They'll think you are covering for me. They won't believe you," Regina explained.

"It's the truth. You know it and I know it. Besides, what evidence do they have against you? Somebody's word of someone who clearly doesn't like you and might have it out for you," Daniel said.

"Daniel," Regina whispered. "Why do you believe me? How do you know I didn't sneak out and do the deed? I could've used magic on you and implanted false memories."

He tilted her chin up. "I know because the woman I see before me is not the same woman who cursed this town. You are changing. Tell me, what would 'The Evil Queen' do in this situation" he said

"She would've made Archie pay for betraying her trust. She would've lashed out without thinking," Regina said.

"Well, did you do any of that?" asked Daniel.

"No. I was mad at him for telling Ms. Swan about our sessions. But I didn't kill him. He was the only person beside you to offer to help me," she replied.

"There you go then. You chose to look the other way and think before lashing out. That's progress Regina. The woman I fell in love with is still there but she's also evolving. So that's why I believe you. I'm here for you. You're stuck with me."

The tears were now flowing endlessly down Regina's cheeks. "Thank you for believing me. And I like the idea of being stuck with you too" she said.

Daniel took Regina's face in his hands. "Glad to hear it. I don't know what is going to happen next but we'll face it together." He kissed her forehead.

"You're right. We'll face the storm together. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you right now," she said.

"I'm sure you'd think of something. Thankfully for you, you won't have to find out," Daniel said. "Do you still want to go to the stables or do you want to stay here?" he asked.

"The stables. I need to clear my head. Ms. Swan and those Charmings won't stop the rest of my day. Let's go," Regina said firmly.

Daniel smirked. "That's my girl." He put on his jacket as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," he said. He opened the door. Sure enough, Emma, David and Snow were standing looking ready to kill.

"Sheriff, David, Snow, what can I do for you this time?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the likes and follows. Glad people are enjoying the story.

Chapter 4

Emma stood with fire in her eyes. She couldn't believe how gullible she was for trusting Regina. _"I can't believe I gave her a second chance,_" Emma thought.

Daniel spoke again. "Sheriff Swan, what I can do for you?"

Emma said, "I need to speak with your girlfriend…now."

Daniel's voice deepened. "I don't have a girlfriend but I do have a fiancée that you can speak to. Now let's try this again. Politely this time. "Sheriff, how may I help you?"

Emma walked up to Daniel and said in a low voice, "I need to speak to Regina, please."

"That's better. I'll go get her. Wait for a moment," Daniel replied. He shut the door in their faces.

"Regina, they're here. They look like they are out for blood. Be careful," he said.

"I will be," said Regina. Regina opened the door to face her accusers. _"Just this once, let things go right for me. I'm innocent,"_ she thought.

"Ms. Swan, I assume you're here to apologize," Regina said hopefully. She saw their anger but surely that's because they know she's innocent despite them not wanting to believe it.

Emma said with anger in her voice, "I saw you do it."

Regina looks confused. Her eyes bounce from Snow, David and then to Emma again. "What?"

Emma replied, "I saw it. You choked the life out of Archie."

Regina gasped. "What are you talking about? How's that even possible?" she asked. Her voice going a pitch higher.

Daniel heard Emma say to Regina that she saw her kill Archie. He opened the door wider to reveal himself.

"Emma, Regina said Ruby was the only witness. How did you see anything?" Daniel asked.

David answered, "Magic."

Regina's eyes land on Emma. "You-"

Emma cut her off. "I saw what happened and it was you."

Regina looks into space and thinks for a minute. Then it hits her. Only one person could possibly be the source of all her trouble…Gold.

Regina said in a low voice, "Gold. He helped you. You're going to trust him of all people when he's probably the one behind this."

Daniel spoke up then. "You all know Gold hates Regina. He would do anything to hurt her."

Snow interjected. "We didn't trust him. That's why Emma used magic instead."

Regina is just shocked. "You can use magic," Regina says to Emma. Emma smirks triumphantly.

Regina continues, "The savior, of course. Well, I can already assume he warned you then."

Emma asked, "About what?"

"That magic always comes with a price," Regina replied.

Emma said, "Yeah. Well, that's a price we're both going to pay."

Daniel listened and wondered what Emma meant by that statement. _"No, not Henry. Anything but Henry_," he thought.

Regina asked, "How's that?"

"Henry. He believed in you. His heart is gonna break. That's both our prices."

Before Daniel could say anything. Regina stepped in.

"No, I will not let you poison Henry against me," Regina said, her voice shaking.

"Interesting word choice since you already did."

Emma turns away from Regina and Daniel. Daniel tried to get a grip on Regina before she does something. He knew that when it comes to Henry all bets are off. However, Regina is quicker.

"I want to see him. He's deserves to hear my side of the story. He's my son!" Regina yelled.

"Regina!" Daniel called to her but Regina had blocked everyone out. Her focus now was on Emma.

"He's not! He's mine! And after this, you're not getting anywhere near him. Do it!" Emma yelled.

Time seemed to stand still for Daniel. He looked over and noticed a woman with some blue light forming in her hand. "No, she's aiming for Regina," he whispered to himself. He started to run so he could take the hit instead but Regina caught it.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief but that quickly faded as he saw Regina's eyes. They had become colder, menacing, and deadly. He saw for a brief moment The Evil Queen persona and it frightened him.

He was scared for Regina. This could potentially break her and he could not…no would not let that happen. _"Stay strong Regina,"_ he thought.

Regina's anger intensified. _"First, they accuse me of murder. Now, they want to take Henry away from me. Stupid Charming family,"_ she thought.

Emma, Snow and David all look at Regina bewildered. _"It was supposed to work,"_ Emma thought.

Regina turned towards Snow and David and tossed the fairy dust in their direction. "Did you really think that would work again?

She turns back to Emma. "You! You will not keep my son from me!" Regina flings Emma across her front yard.

Snow and David run to Emma as Daniel runs to Regina. "Regina, stop. This isn't you anymore. Stay strong Regina. Stay strong," he whispered into her ear.

Regina whispered back, "They're trying to keep Henry from me." She walked towards Emma.

"So much for fairy dust. Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now."

Emma replied, "I don't need it. I already won. There's no way Henry swallowed your lies about Archie now."

Regina is hurt and turns around to see Daniel looking at her with sad eyes. She feels ashamed. She felt like a failure. _"I failed him again. He sees me for the person I truly am,"_ she thought.

Emma's next words just reiterated her thoughts. "You can pretend all you want but we know how you are and who you will always be."

Daniel had had enough. This is out of control. He'll them with these people later. His priority was Regina. "Regina," he said firmly.

She looked at him again. Instead of saying anything, she went away in a haze of purple smoke.

Everyone looked around. "Where did she go?" asked the Blue Fairy.

"Where do you think she went? She felt she had to escape!" Daniel yelled.

The others jumped. They forgot Daniel was there. They were all too busy focusing on Regina.

Snow said, "Daniel, you're upset. But Regina-"

Daniel interrupted, "No! Don't you dare tell me what I am, Queen Snow. Do you realize what you have done? You've taken the only person Regina had away. What is wrong with you people?"

David said, "Regina is a murderer. She ran away because she's guilty."

Daniel grabbed David by the collar. "She ran away because she felt trapped. Your daughter didn't help matters much. How about you try teaching the Sheriff over there how to actually listen?"

Emma said, "Let David go. Regina did this to herself. I gave her the benefit of the doubt. What else was I suppose to do?"

After letting David go, Daniel walked up to Emma slow and dangerously. "You should have helped her. You know she wants to be a better person. She wants to be a better mother. Instead, you kicked her down. Why don't you just dig a grave and throw her in it? You killed her spirit."

Snow tried to ease the tension. "Daniel, please."

"Snow, I know Regina has done a lot of horrible things and it's because of me. She blamed you for my death and granted, she shouldn't have. You were a child."

Snow smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

Daniel replied, "I understand to a certain point. I get that you don't trust Regina but how about trusting me? Haven't you seen the change? Can't you trust me enough to help Regina and at least try to get her back to the woman she was before the curse?

Snow was stunned. She didn't know how to respond.

David interjected, "You will not make us feel guilty about this.

Daniel said to David, "That's not the intention. My intention is to get you all to see that Regina feels her life is slipping away. That she thinks she doesn't deserve any happiness for everything she's put all of you through."

Daniel started to head back to the house when he turned around. "Just so you know, Regina is innocent. When you all realize the truth, God help you. You have no idea what you unleashed in her."

He looked at Emma. "Emma, you know when it comes to Henry, that all bets are off. You can't keep a mother and son apart for so long without repercussions."

Emma was about to respond but Daniel held up his hand. "I know that's what Regina did to the two of you. So I guess this makes you even. But you will live with the consequences of your choices. "

"One more thing, how exactly did you see Regina kill Archie?" he added.

"Pongo," Emma replied

"Excuse me?" asked Daniel.

"Pongo, Archie's dog. I used a dream catcher to gain access to his memories."

Daniel was aghast. "You used a dog's memories to for evidence against my fiancée? You have got to be kidding. Who helped you?"

Emma replied, "Mr. Gold."

Daniel snorted. "Figures. You know what, I've had enough of you all today. Get off my property."

The Charmings left Regina's house and headed back home.

Daniel went back inside. He was so angry. "_They used a dog as an eye witness. If that's the case why didn't they do the same for Regina?" he questioned. _

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He thought of the look in Regina's eyes. Those eyes screamed shame. The shame of having used magic again. He felt useless. He couldn't get through to Regina when he really needed to. _"How can I protect her for life if I can't do it when she really needs me?"_ he thought.

He looked at the glass in his hands. With his anger steadily boiling, he throws the glass across the room.

His next objective: Find Mr. Gold.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter is Regina centered. I tried to capture what she may have been feeling and thinking when she magicked herself to the mausoleum after her incident with the Charmings. I'll try to have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow.

Happy reading!

Chapter 5

Regina magicked herself to the family mausoleum. She needed to get away from all the chaos. She walked down the dark hallway and stopped in front of the room where Daniel's casket lay.

She entered the room and just stared at the empty coffin. All of this was for him. The reason she even wanted to be taught magic was to bring him back.

Now he is here and she couldn't be happier. Then she had to ruin it all by losing her temper and using magic against Emma. She sighed in frustration.

She couldn't help but me mad at herself.

She knew Daniel was trying to talk her out of doing something stupid. She couldn't listen to him at the moment. Her emotions took over and she lashed out. Didn't she just say to Emma that she doesn't do stupid earlier that day?

Regina's heart was heavy. Regina didn't want to be The Evil Queen. She wanted to be the carefree, free-spirited, horse-loving girl she was in the Enchanted Forest once again.

However, too much life experience had robbed her of that persona. Maybe with Daniel at her side she could at least be a version of that girl.

"_Why is being good so difficult?"_ she thought.

"Maybe because you lost sight of who you are." Regina said aloud.

Regina sat on the ground and leaned back into the casket to support herself. "Who am I kidding? How did I think I could just pick up where I left off with Daniel? Maybe this is what I deserve. To be miserable and lonely. I ripped families apart. I caused so much damage. Oh God, what have I done?" she vented.

Then she closed her eyes and Henry's face came into view. Her boy. The one person that made all this worth it. She loved him from the moment she laid eyes on him. She vowed to be a better mother. She wanted to be the kind of mother like Daniel had. The kind of mother she wished she had.

Tears slid down her face as she thought of her relationship with Henry now. He preferred his savior of a mother to her.

Sure, Regina was strict. Kids need structure. She was trying to keep Henry safe. She wanted Henry to feel loved and to know that he could always come to her for anything. She would allow him to be himself. To be free of others' expectations of him.

The last thing she wanted was to make him feel unloved and crazy. But what did she do...exactly the opposite of every promise she made to herself. She held on too tight and he slipped away.

It all started with that book. Mary Margaret had to go and give him that blasted fairytale book.

Regina felt the anger begin to bubble up as she thought of Snow. "_What else was that woman going to take from her?" _she thought.

"No, Regina. You can't think like that anymore. You have to take responsibility. It's like Daniel said, I have to give it time," she reminded herself.

But Regina remembered Archie.

Archie, the man who became her friend, was gone. The only one who offered her help after the curse broke. And somehow the blame was at her feet.

She wondered if Emma and her parents even tried to consider another suspect. Probably not. Once a murderer, always a murderer. At least in her accusers' eyes.

Regina's legs were starting to go numb. She got up and walked to another room. Her sanctuary. The room, which served as a reminder. All of her possessions from the Enchanted Forest were stored in that room.

She looked around at all of the jewelry and the clothes. She chuckled at the sight of the clothes. "I was going to model these for Daniel," she thought with a mischievous look in her eyes.

She could only imagine the look of surprise on his face when she modeled for him.

Daniel. Her very own Prince Charming.

Regina wondered what he could possibly be doing at this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Focus of this chapter is on Daniel.

Chapter 6

Daniel was determined to make Mr. Gold pay for his part in getting Regina accused of murder. None of this made sense to him. He still didn't understand this world and its laws. But one thing he did know was of Regina's innocence. Soon, everyone will know too.

He wondered how he was going to get to Gold's shop. "Regina's car," he said to himself. He looked around for the car keys. He found them on the dining room table.

Daniel made his way to the car and figured out to get the car unlocked. He got in but once he got in, he was so confused.

"How do I even start this thing?" he asked himself. He groaned in frustration. "I should've paid more attention to Gina when she was driving.

After a few more minutes of trying to figure how to make the car start, he gave up. He hit the steering wheel with his fists. Then laid his head on it.

"_Calm down. Being angry is not helping you. It definitely won't help Regina. One of us has to remain level headed,"_ he thought.

Daniel got out of the car and decided to walk to Gold's shop. "I'll just talk to him like a reasonable adult. I can do this. I must do this. For Regina's sake," he reasoned.

It took about ten minutes to reach the pawnshop. Before Daniel turned to doorknob he composed himself. "Stay calm, Daniel," he said.

Daniel walked in and saw the room was empty. "Mr. Gold, are you here?!" Daniel shouted.

Silence greeted him. "Mr. Gold!"

He was about to head back out when he saw the curtain move out of peripheral vision.

"Mr. Gold, I…" He stopped speaking when he noticed the woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Gold isn't here at the moment. How can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Hello, miss. I have personal business with Mr. Gold," Daniel said, his voice taking on a dangerously low tone.

The woman picked up on it and her eyes narrowed. "Whatever personal business you have with Mr. Gold, I'm sure it can wait," she said.

"No! It can't wait!" Daniel shouted.

The woman jumped at the sudden change in pitch. Daniel's features softened when he noticed her jump.

"_So much for staying calm and being rational like a reasonable adult," _he chided himself.

"I'm sorry. I've been a little on edge. I just wanted to see Mr. Gold. It's really important."

The woman noted his eyes. They had gotten sad. She decided to try and help him.

"You know, I haven't seen you before," the woman said.

"I'm new to town," Daniel said.

"Really? You crossed over the town line? You didn't get hurt. How is that possible? I can't believe Regina didn't try and make you leave," she said.

Daniel shifted his weight. This woman knows Regina. Maybe she can help me.

"No, I didn't cross over the town line. I…. I was brought back."

The woman looked at him confused. She remembered Rumple saying something about a man and Dr. Whale. Someone called the stable boy.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be the stable boy, would you?" she asked.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Is that what I'm called? It makes sense. I was a stable boy back home," he said.

"Back home," she asked.

"The Enchanted Forest. I was a stable boy for Regina's family," he continued.

It clicked for her then. It made sense.

She extended her hand to Daniel. "I'm Belle."

"Belle," he repeated. "Belle, it's nice to meet you. I'm Daniel," he continued as he shook her hand.

He studied her for a bit. Belle was beautiful. She was petite in stature. She had long brown hair. Her eyes were emerald green. He could tell this girl was a force to be reckoned with when pushed.

Daniel wondered what her association was with Mr. Gold. But first business was business.

"Belle, do you know Regina? Are you two friends?" Daniel hoped the answer would be to his liking.

He noticed that Belle lowered eyes and bit her lip. This wasn't good.

Belle looked at him again. "Yes, I know Regina but we aren't friends."

"What happened to you? Did she do something to you?"

Belle hesitated to tell him anything. She didn't want to see the sadness return to his eyes.

Daniel sensed her hesitation. "Look, it's alright. I know Regina has done things that I'm not too fond of. Please, tell me anyway."

"Regina had her men abduct me. She locked me away in her tower," she said.

Daniel was a little sad to hear that. Sometimes, it was hard to reconcile the two Reginas. Nevertheless, he would try to put together this jigsaw puzzle piece by piece.

"I'm sorry for what Regina put you through. Why would she do that?"

Belle smiled. "It's alright, I suppose. Well, not really. I think she was trying to get back at Rumple. I was just an obstacle to be rid of."

Daniel realized she didn't say Mr. Gold. "Pardon me for asking but who is Rumple?"

Belle chuckled. "Rumple is Rumpelstiltskin or Mr. Gold as you know."

Daniel knew that name somehow. Regina told him of a Rumplestilskin. Wait a minute, isn't he the Dark One.

"Is he the Dark One? I've heard stories of a man who practiced dark magic," Daniel said.

Belle sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Rumple is the Dark One."

"I assume the two of you are close given that you're calling him by a nickname.

Belle blushed. "We are close. He's what you would call 'my significant other' in this world. Otherwise, my true love."

"Not to be rude or anything but please forgive me for asking this. How can a beautiful and smart woman as you be involved with Rumple-Mr. Gold?" he asked.

"How can someone as handsome and smart as you be involved with The Evil Queen?" Belle shot back.

"Touché," he said holding his hands up in surrender. Yep, definitely not getting on her bad side.

"I'm involved with "The Evil Queen" because I love her. Regina is my true love and always will be. I know the real Regina. The Regina no one else gets to see," he answered.

"That's how I feel about Rumple. I see the good in him. I see the man that he is and have learned to accept him. Flaws and all."

Daniel decided to trust this Belle woman. "Regina wasn't always like this. She was loving, gentle, and caring. Never in a million years did I ever think she would go down this path. I feel responsible for all of this," he said.

His last statement baffled Belle. "How are you responsible?"

"I'm the reason she lost all hope in the first place. According to Regina, Dr. Whale tried to revive me back in the other realm but failed. Her last bit of hope was ripped away. She felt she had no choice but to take comfort in darkness," he replied.

Belle touched his arm. He jumped slightly at the contact but stood his ground.

"Daniel, none of this is your fault. Regina chose to let the pain eat her alive. She cast the curse because she wanted to make Mary Margaret pay for your death."

"I know. I still feel responsible. Before my death, Regina and I were going to run away and get married. We planned to start a life together," he said.

Belle's face brightened. "How romantic. It's like the two of you were going off on an adventure."

"Romantic, yes. I was willing to do anything to make her happy. However, I told her that a life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as queen," he said.

"What did she say after that?" asked Belle.

Daniel teared up a bit. "She said that being queen means nothing. All she cared about was me."

Now Belle was about to cry. "Daniel, please. You're about to make me cry."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Be right back." Belle went to the back of the shop. She returned with a box of tissue.

"Here," she offered.

"Thanks. I normally don't cry in front of others. That was the last meaningful conversation she and I had alone."

"Wow. You really love her," she said.

"Yes," he replied firmly.

"Daniel, I like you. I guess we're kindred spirits in a way. Look at us. We love two pretty messed up people."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," he said.

"Nope. By the way, have you gotten to know many people in this town?" Belle questioned.

"Besides Emma and her parents, not really. I've seen Henry a couple of times."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Although, I'm not Emma, Snow nor David's favorite person right now."

Belle guessed why but waited for him to continue.

"I grabbed David by the collar when he said something about Regina. And I basically told off Emma and Snow. Yeah, those strikes are against me."

"Well, consider me your first friend," she said.

"Think your true love will approve of our newfound friendship?"

Belle thought for a moment. "No, he wouldn't approve but I can handle him."

Daniel chuckled. "I'm sure you can. Perhaps the only who is willing to try."

She winked. "Do you think Regina will approve?"

He laughed. "No. Two people who can't stand each other find out that their significant others have become friends…"

"I'm sure you will find a way to persuade Regina."

It got quiet for a moment.

"Belle," Daniel said, his voice taking a serious tone.

"Yes?"

"Were you here when Emma used magic to gain Pongo's memory?"

"I was here. I saw everything that was in the dream catcher. How do you know Emma used a dream catcher?"

"She told me earlier today. What did you see?"

Daniel waited for an answer. Belle was hesitant again.

"Belle, we're friends now. Besides, if Rumplestilskin was being accused of murder, wouldn't you want to do everything in your power to prove his innocence?"

"I would. Okay, are ready to hear this?"

He nodded yes.

"Archie was talking to Pongo when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and Regina was there. Archie let her inside and then Pongo barked at Regina. Archie said to Pongo that it was Regina. He was confused on why Pongo started to bark suddenly. Then Archie got a file from the cabinet and turned around as he was saying something to Regina about their sessions. Regina appeared behind him. She said something to him before reaching for his neck. She choked him to death. Pongo started barking again and then Regina lifted up her hand and used magic on the dog."

Daniel took a minute to process what had just been related to him.

"Contrary to what you saw, Regina was with me all night. We watched a movie and then headed for bed. Regina couldn't be in two places at once."

"I don't know what else to tell you. It was Regina."

"There has to be another explanation. She wouldn't risk her relationship with Henry. She's trying to change," he explained.

Belle studied him as he was speaking. There was a certain resolve to Daniel. Like her, Daniel could not be pushed around. He protected the ones he loved fiercely. There would be no persuading him of Regina's guilt.

"Ok. Let's wait for Rumple. He should be back soon. I'm sure he can clear all of this up," Belle said.

"He better. There's no telling how far this can spiral out of control. After this, I need to find Regina. I'm worried."

"I can tell you're worried and rightfully so. I was certain of Regina's guilt but now I'm not so sure."

Daniel smiled at that. If he can convince one person of Regina's innocence, then maybe he can convince a lot of other people as well.

"Thank you. At least I was able to reach one person. Do you really think Mr. Gold will help me? Will he really help Regina? I know there's some bad blood."

"Let me worry about Mr. Gold. I'll make sure of it."

"But Mr. Gold likes to make deals, does he not? How do I know I won't get tricked? Or if I make a deal with him, I'll end up making the situation worse."

"Trust me. No deals will be made on this. You, my friend, will get a free pass."

"Thanks. You know, Mr. Gold better realize that he has a good thing with you. He better not screw it up. If he does, I'll take care of it," he said winking.

Belle laughed. "I remind him everyday of how lucky he is. I'll run to you if he does something stupid."

Daniel replied, "Then Belle, you have my word. You have my protection. Seriously, thank you. You really are a kind soul."

Belle hugged him.

Mr. Gold walked into the shop to see Belle hugging Daniel. "_What the-" "Who is that?" _

"Belle," Mr. Gold said.

She opened her eyes and saw him standing there. She let go of Daniel and made her way over to him.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Rumple, you're back. I have a favor to ask or rather my friend does."

"_Friend? Since when does Belle have male friends?" _Mr. Gold thought.

Daniel looked at the things in the glass cases while Belle talked to Mr. Gold.

"You can turn around now," said Belle.

"_Here goes nothing," Daniel thought. _He faced Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold said nothing at first. Then smiled. _"This is interesting. He came out of hiding."_

"Aah. I know of you. The stable boy. Regina's one true love. See you made it back from the dead successfully. What can I do for you?"

Daniel ignored that little jibe. "I have important matters to discuss with you. I'm not leaving until I get answers."

"Well, dearie, ask away."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What did you do to Regina?" Daniel asked.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little more specific, stable boy, "said Mr. Gold.

"You somehow enchanted that dream catcher to make Emma and the Charmings believe Regina killed Archie."

Mr. Gold smirked. "You give me too much credit. I can do a lot of things but enchanting a dream catcher is not one of them."

"Then if you didn't do anything, who did?"

"That's something you will have to figure out."

"You won't help Regina, will you?" Daniel questioned.

Mr. Gold looked at him. He was going to test him.

"Why should I help Regina after everything she's done? Why not let her go to jail? Just because she may be innocent in this case doesn't negate her guilt in other circumstances." Mr. Gold replied.

Daniel's anger boiled. "You owe her."

"Really? How exactly do I owe Regina?"

"She cast the curse for you."

Mr. Gold flicked his wrist. "Oh that. That's nothing. I could've gotten anyone to do that."

"You destroyed her hope. Her spirit. You helped change her. She went down that dark path because of you. You created a monster. Are you satisfied with your handiwork?"

"I merely suggested she find a way to be free," Mr. Gold replied.

"Free! How is Regina free? What is she free from? She's not free of the darkness, the pain."

"True. But she has you and Henry. Well at least you. Henry doesn't seem to recall Regina ever raised him."

"Henry is none of your concern," Daniel stated.

"So, he's yours. Big responsibility for someone to take on someone else's kid."

"He's Regina's son. I will do everything I can to protect him and his mother."

"Like you did the last time?"

Daniel flinched. "How do you know about that?"

"Dearie, I have my ways. I own the town."

Daniel still couldn't forgive himself for nearly killing Regina and Henry. He had almost choked the life out of Regina. He did the same thing to Henry.

Regina tried to reassure him that everything was alright. She tried to explain that he wasn't himself. Even Henry forgave him. However, Daniel still had nightmares about it.

"It doesn't matter what you know or don't know. You will help me help Regina."

"I don't think you are in the position to be making ultimatums, stable boy."

Daniel smirked. _"What's he smirking about?"_ thought Gold.

"I know I'm not in the position to make ultimatums but I've been assured that you will help me."

"You've been assured how?"

Daniel tilted his head toward Belle. "My friend and your lovely significant other over there assured me."

Mr. Gold whipped around to see Belle looking defiant. "You said that to him? You hate Regina."

"Yes, I told him that. I don't like nor trust Regina but Daniel needs our help. He reminded me that if you were in trouble I would do anything to help prove innocence."

He smiled. His Belle, always finding the good. Always wanting to help those in need. He knew he was going to be in trouble if he refused Daniel.

"Alright, stable boy. Let's make a deal."

"No deals. Belle said I will get a free pass."

He turned to Belle again. "Do you have to be so kind to everyone?"

"It's in my nature, Rumple. Now, please help Daniel."

Mr. Gold sighed. "No deals. This time."

Daniel didn't plan on coming to Mr. Gold with anything else.

"Can I see Pongo's memory in the dream catcher?"

"Afraid not. But I can access yours."

Daniel didn't like it but he would do it for Regina.

"Fine. How do I do it?" he said.

"Magic," replied Mr. Gold. He grabbed the dream catcher off the glass case.

Belle sensed Daniel was apprehensive about using magic. "It won't hurt."

He smiled at her. "Thanks. How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Good guess."

Mr. Gold was not liking this newfound friendship. "_I gotta break this up,_" he thought.

He handed Daniel the dream catcher. "Concentrate. Focus your mind to the events of last night."

Daniel took a deep breath. _"Here goes nothing_," he thought.

The dream catcher came alive. All three of them saw Daniel and Regina have dinner and then later watch a movie. After that the couple headed to bed.

"Well, it seems our stable boy was telling the truth. Looks like our beloved Queen is innocent after all," stated Gold.

"Obviously Regina can't be in two places at once. The question is, who pretended to be Regina?" Daniel questioned.

Daniel had a horrifying thought and turned to Gold. "Did you frame her?"

"Again, too much credit. Besides, I wouldn't shape shift myself to a woman."

"Who did then?" asked Daniel.

Only one person could be the culprit. Only one can impersonate Regina well enough to fool anyone. "But how did she get here?"

"Cora," said Gold.

Daniel whipped his head and narrowed his eyes at the name.

"Who's Cora?" asked Belle.

"A monster otherwise known as Regina's mother," answered Gold.

"Daniel?" Belle called out. "Do you know who Cora is?"

"Yes," his voice deepened reaching a dangerous pitch. "She ripped my heart out and killed me."

He turned to Gold. "I have to find Regina now. Cora can't find her first. Regina can't face her alone," he said.

"Pardon me but if Cora killed you, why would Regina believe anything she has to say?"

Gold answered Belle instead. "Regina wants another thing in life: her mother's love. A child can be susceptible to anything if she feels there nothing left to loose."

"Exactly. I will not let Cora manipulate and destroy Regina again. So, are you two going to help me look for her?"

"We will," said Belle.

"Belle..." Gold started to protest but Belle glared at him.

"Rumple will stay here in case Regina shows up. I'll go and look around town."

"Thank you. I'll go to the stables."

Mr. Gold watched them head out.

"I really have to break them up. Regina isn't going to be thrilled either," he whispered.

Daniel walked toward the stables. "_I'll find you my love. Cora will not wreck our lives ever again. I promise you that," _he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Reading! Thanks to everyone who's sticking with this story along with my other story, "She's Having a Baby."

Chapter 8

Regina knew she should get home. Daniel would be so worried. "He's probably looking for me at this very moment," she said.

How can she go after what she did? She saw the look on his face: disappointment. "_Why does he still love me?"_

Daniel went to the stables and looked everywhere for her. She was nowhere to be found. "_Regina, where could you be?"_

Daniel decided to head back to Mr. Gold's shop.

"Mr. Gold, Belle!" he called out. They came out from the back.

"Any word from Regina?" he asked hoping for some good news.

"I'm sorry Daniel but I haven't been able to locate her. It seems like she just disappeared," said Belle.

Daniel left feeling dejected. "Come on, think. Where would you go if you want to escape?" he muttered.

Daniel walked home when he noticed a flash of light inside the house. "Regina, she's home."

He walked faster but something felt off. "_Regina, wouldn't just use magic like that in the dead of night. Gold is at the shop. No one else has magic except….Cora."_

"She actually made her way here. I really have to warn Regina."

"Concentrate, Daniel. Follow your instincts," he said to himself.

He closed his eyes and something strange happened. He saw Regina in a white room surrounded by jewelry and clothes that looked like something out of a…well fairytale.

"_What was that?" _he thought.

"Regina, I'm coming for you. Please be there." But he didn't know where that white room was or how he was supposed to get there.

"_Why is this so hard? Ok, the room must be underground somewhere."_

Then it hit him. Regina's family mausoleum.

As soon as he thought it and white light started to encircle him. For some reason he thought, "_True love is magic." _Suddenly he was gone.

Not even a minute later, Daniel found himself at the cemetery. He was dumbfounded for a moment.

"_How did I get here?"_

Daniel shook his head. _"No time to waste."_

He entered the mausoleum and pushed the coffin to the side. He quickened his pace down the steps.

"Regina! Regina!" he shouted as he ran down the hallway.

Regina heard her name. "_Daniel? It couldn't be. How did he know how to find me?"_

"Regina, please answer me!" Daniel pleaded.

Regina waved her hand over the mirror to reveal Daniel. "_It is him."_

She opened the door and Daniel rushed in. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Regina, thank God I found you. Please tell me you are alright?"

"I'm fine. Daniel, I'm-

Daniel cut her off. "Cora's here."

Regina backed away frightened. "What?! What do you mean Cora is here? We stopped my mother from coming."

"No, we didn't. She's here. She was at your house. She was the one who framed you for murder."

Regina was dumbfounded and then she got angry. "That woman. That… How do you know that?"

"Regina, we have to go now. She's probably on her way here to find you," he scolded.

"Daniel, how did you get…"

"Regina, now. Let's go," he said with a tone of finality. She had never heard that tone before.

She grabbed his hand magicked them out.

The couple ended up in the woods. "Daniel, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said curtly.

"Daniel, what's wrong?"

"You really don't know," he said.

Regina hung her head. "It's about what happened earlier today, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I know what I did to Emma was wrong," said Regina.

Daniel groaned in frustration. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's not about what you did to Emma. She kind of deserved it in my opinion" he said.

Regina smirked but that when it away when she saw Daniel's face.

"Regina, when are you going to trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"No you don't. You haven't let me in, not really. You're so used to depending on yourself that you seem to forget I'm here."

Regina was hurt. "Daniel. I never meant to make you feel that way. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"By keeping me in the house. Regina, I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me."

"I'm trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"Me. I saw how disappointed you were earlier," said Regina.

Daniel's face softened. "Come here," he said opening up his arms. She immediately rushed to him.

"You won't hurt me. I know that."

Regina pulled back. "No, you don't! I could accidentally hurt you. I could fling you against a wall or something…I don't know how to control myself when I feel threatened."

"Then let me help you. It's my job to protect you too. I'm going to be your husband one day. You have to learn that I can do things too. I'm not just good for taking care of horses."

Regina held his face in her hands. "Dear, you do protect me."

Daniel removed her hands and turned away. "That's not true. I couldn't protect you from the Charmings. I didn't do anything but stand there. I was completely useless."

Regina's heart broke at seeing him in pain. She decided to do her best mayoral voice. "Daniel, look at me."

He faced her. "Every day you protect me. You have no right to blame yourself for my mistakes. I know hard you tried to get through to me but I didn't want to hear it. I was too determined to have my say."

"Regina…

She held up her hand. "No, please. Let me finish. I felt that Henry was slipping away from me. I was afraid of losing him to his "real family". I was afraid that you were going to leave me after I told you what I've done.

"However, I'm learning to love again and you're helping me do that. Even now, you are protecting me," she continued.

"How's that?"

"You finding me before my mother could. I saw the anger and desperation in your eyes. You were scared for me and rightfully so. My mother's grip on my heart is so strong."

"I know. I needed to find you fast. I even got Mr. Gold to help."

Regina was shocked. "Excuse me. You made a deal with that imp. What did you promise him? I'm going to…."

She saw him smirking. "What in the world is so funny?"

"I didn't make a deal with Mr. Gold. He helped me voluntarily."

"He did. What did you do, threaten him?"

"No. Belle did me a favor."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Belle. She hates me."

"She doesn't like you but I managed to convince her to help me," Daniel replied.

"Hate me, like me. Same difference. How did you convince her?"

"She saw that I was ready to prove your innocence at any cost. I also said that if Mr. Gold was in trouble, she would do anything to prove his innocence and that is what I'm trying to do for you."

"Wow. You did that for me."

"Yes. I would do anything for you." Regina smiled.

"I even told off those Charmings. I can see how they can be a nuisance at times."

Regina laughed. "What did you do?"

"I told them that they were basically wrong for accusing you of murder without proof. I kind of grabbed David by the collar after he said something bad about you. Among other things."

"How did they respond?"

"They tried to justify their reasoning for questioning you but I wouldn't hear of it. I knew the truth. What really got me was how they found out about your supposed guilt."

Regina waited. _"This ought to be good."_

"They accessed Pongo's memory with a dream catcher."

She couldn't believe it. "A dog? I got indicted by a dog."

"You can imagine how angry I felt. After I heard that, I told them to get of my property and they left," said Daniel.

Daniel, the kind-hearted man. The man who was gentle and understanding left the Charmings floating in the wind. She was kind of proud of him.

"You really are my protector. Wish I could've seen their faces."

"I dare them to come around again with another accusation. No one messes with my queen."

There was a fire behind his eyes. For the first time in a long time, Regina felt safe to be herself. She trusted Daniel completely.

Something had been bothering her though. "Daniel, how exactly did you find me?"

"I really don't know. I saw some light flash throughout the house as I approached. I thought it was you for a moment but you wouldn't use magic in the middle of the night like that. I figured Cora was trying to find out some information on you. I just knew I had to get to you first."

"Ok. Go on," Regina pressed.

"Well, I tried to concentrate so I closed my eyes to think some more and then suddenly, I saw you in this white room. It hit me that the room had to be underground. I thought about the mausoleum. In a flash, I was surrounded by white light and I thought, 'True love is magic.' I ended up in the cemetery."

Regina was stunned to hear this. "You used magic?"

"I did?"

"How else do you explain it? Only people with magic can poof in and out of places," Regina said.

"I did what Gold told me to do when I used the dream catcher to have my memories revealed," Daniel said.

"Did Gold do something to you?" Regina asked in a menancing tone. "_If he did anything to Daniel, she was going to make him pay."_

"Gold doesn't know anything about this. I want to keep it that way. I think he's pissed about helping me albeit reluctantly."

"Don't think about Gold at the moment. We need to focus on you. I just don't understand how you did all of it."

"True love," Daniel said as if he knew all along.

Regina gave him a baffled look.

"Don't you see? My love for you helped me find you. Somehow my heart knew where to go."

"Ok. I guess you're right. I guess true love is magic. Literally," said Regina.

"It is. Now we have bigger problems. You and I know Cora wants one thing: you. I will not let her destroy you ever again."

The fire was back in his eyes. She knew that she could stand up to her mother with Daniel by her side.

His words came flooding back. "_Stay strong, Regina." _ Regina would adhere to those words once more. She will not falter this time.

"As much as I love my mother, she can't be here."

"I agree. No good can come out of this," said Daniel.

"But what if she tries to kill you again? What if she finds out about Henry and tries to use him to manipulate me?" she asked panicking.

"Henry is our responsibility. If she tries to hurt Henry, then we will deal with her justly."

"You care about Henry, don't you?"

"Of course, he's a part of your life. He's your son and one day, I hope he will look at me as a father figure. Until then, I will love him and look out for him as if he was my own."

Tears were trying to fall down Regina's face.

"Thank you, Daniel. I'm no longer lost."

"I'm glad. But Regina, even if I hadn't come back, I never wanted you to feel that I was the only one for you. I'm sure there was somebody out there that could've loved you as much I did."

"Perhaps. But I was never afforded the opportunity to find out."

Daniel sighed. In a small way, he was glad Regina never loved anyone else as much. It was selfish; he knew that. On the other hand, he was sad that Regina couldn't move past the pain. For that, he would always feel responsible for his part in breaking her heart.

"I'm sorry, Regina."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I died and left you all alone."

"No need to apologize. That wasn't your fault. It was Snow's."

Daniel let the comment slide. That was a conversation for another day.

He kissed her forehead softly. "I love you so much."

"Love you too," and Regina kissed him.

Daniel instantly wrapped his arms around Regina. They broke apart a few seconds later.

"Now, what are we going to do about Cora?" asked Daniel.

"We're going to make sure she doesn't ruin anymore lives," said Regina.

Daniel knew Regina didn't really want to injure or worse, kill her mother. Who would? But he also knew that with Cora on loose, she was dangerous.

"Whatever we do, we'll face it together," said Daniel. "Is there a place in the woods that's safe? I'm not sure it's safe or smart to go back to the house just yet."

"There's a cabin up ahead," Regina replied.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the cabin.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Cora was pissed. Regina wasn't where she thought she would be.

"_No matter. A slight inconvenience. I will have my daughter back. I will have my power and nobody in this small, stupid town is going to keep me from it."_

First, she had to see a crocodile.

Author's Note: I wanted to play around with the idea of Daniel using magic. Similar to how Emma can use it because she's a product of true love. Love is strength.

Personally, I wished OUAT showed more conflict and confrontation between Regina and Cora after seeing each other after so many years. I don't think Regina should have easily caved. There will be a confrontation scene for this story. Cora will eventually find out Daniel's alive.

I do need some help. How should Regina and Cora meet? Should Cora just appear on her doorstep or something more dramatic? Open to suggestions.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I said that Cora was going to eventually find out about Daniel way down the road but I changed my mind about that. Also, I'm still open to suggestions on how Regina and Cora should meet.

Some dialogue taken from episode 12 of season 2.

Happy Reading!

Chapter 9

Cora could feel the magic as she walked towards Gold's shop. "My dear Rumple. His magic is strong as ever," she said to herself.

Mr. Gold felt that something was weird. He looked at the window. Nothing.

He turned around and noticed the magical globe on the glass case. He walked over to it. Only one person could bring this to him.

"Hello Rumple," Cora said.

Mr. Gold quickly turned around startled.

"Cora. Well, I just expected it was a matter of time. I thought you were dead but disappointment is just a part of life, I'm sure. I'm sure we can agree on that," said Mr. Gold.

Cora smirked at him. "Oh, the crocodile snaps at the little bird and after I brought you a gift."

"And did you bring the antidote too?" he asked.

Cora laughed softly. "Rumple, it's a peace offering."

"And what do you want for this peace offering?" he shot back.

"My daughter. You were so clever to get her to lay to curse for you to come here. You don't need her anymore. Let me try to get her back and let us live," Cora said.

"Sorry to break it to you, but your daughter doesn't want you here in Storybrooke nor in her life," said Mr. Gold.

"Regina doesn't know what she wants. I do. I can help her be happy."

"Happy? Do you know the meaning of the word?" asked Gold.

"Just help me get my daughter back, Rumple. I'm helping you get your son back with my gift."

"Thanks for the gift but I'm afraid I can't help you," he replied.

"Why not?"

"Well, Cora…Regina is not has broken has you would like."

"I don't want my daughter broken. I want her receptive."

"I'm not the only one who has a way with words," Mr. Gold said.

"Rumple, I know about Henry," said Cora.

"Aah yes. But you don't know about Daniel," Mr. Gold replied.

"Who?"

"Oh, how we forget. Regina's true love. The one you killed by crushing his heart. He's alive."

Cora was shocked. Her shock turned into anger. "How's that even possible? He's dead."

"Not anymore, dearie."

"Doesn't matter. I got rid of him once. I can do it again. My daughter still hasn't learned her lesson when it comes to that stable boy," Cora stated.

"If you want your daughter, I'm afraid that you're going to have to do it all by yourself," Mr. Gold said.

"I believe you can show yourself out. Once again, thank you for the gift," Mr. Gold said.

Cora magicked herself out.

"_He's alive. I can use this to my advantage. Daniel and Henry. Two ways to break my daughter. They're the key to getting my daughter back."_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Daniel and Regina finally made it to the cabin. It had been an exhausting day and all they wanted to do was sleep.

"Regina, are we safe here?" he asked.

"Yes, no one is coming here anytime soon."

Daniel nodded. "I'm going to bed. You coming?"

Regina looked into his eyes. They were tired and weary. "Go to bed Daniel. I'll be there in a minute."

Daniel made his way to the back.

Regina stared out of the window. Her mother was back. The woman she tried to kill. Obviously, Hook failed to complete his task.

Now, she had two people she had to protect. She would move heaven and earth to protect her family. Daniel and Henry would not suffer at the hands of her mother.

Tonight though, she would block out the world while resting with Daniel.

Regina walked into the bedroom to find Daniel already sleeping. She moved around quietly trying not to wake him.

She climbed into bed and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, my love."

_**Later that night….**_

Regina woke up to whimpering. She thought she was back at the house hearing Henry.

She took in her surroundings and realized she was still in the cabin. "Daniel?"

The whimpering stopped. She leaned over to check on Daniel who seemed still fast asleep. "_Must have imagined it."_

Daniel found himself in the stables once again. This time he was in the Enchanted Forest. He saw himself, Regina and Cora talking about them running away.

He couldn't move as he saw his old self being led away from Cora. _"No. She's going to kill you. Get away from her." _

It was like a barrier was between he and the Daniel of the past. That Daniel couldn't hear anything.

Then he saw it. Cora ripped out his heart and crushed it.

Daniel started to cry as he saw Regina rush over to him trying to wake him up. "Regina, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The scene changed. He was now in the Storybrooke stables. Daniel was now in his monster form. He saw himself grab Henry by the throat before David and Regina came to him to stop him.

He flung Henry to the ground and the boy ran away. Daniel noticed an argument breaking out between Regina and David. He saw how protective Regina was when David was going to use his gun to kill him.

Time passed again and Regina was now all alone in the stables. "_Regina, please leave. I'm going to hurt you!"_

Daniel could do nothing but watch. He felt sick to his stomach when he saw how he choked Regina.

But something was different. He didn't let go of Regina's neck. "_This isn't right. I remembered Regina and let her go. _

_"Stop choking her!" he screamed to the figure. _

Daniel tried to run and get to Regina but he couldn't move. He was forced to watch as Regina lost consciousness.

"No! Regina!"

Daniel saw himself come to and looked around to notice Regina on the ground.

"What have I done?" He reached for Regina and cradled her in his arms. "Wake up, Regina! Baby, please, wake up! Don't leave me. I'm sorry!"

Nothing happened. Daniel checked for a heartbeat, a pulse. Nothing. She was dead and it was his fault.

Daniel let out an agonizing cry.

"Daniel! Wake up!" screamed Regina. She had heard him say her name in his sleep and then he said 'no' several times.

She heard him screamed in the most devastating manner that she'd ever heard. "Daniel!"

Daniel shot up. He looked around panting. Sweat was pouring down his face. He turned to see Regina and jumped out of bed. He backed himself against the wall staring at his hands.

"Don't come near me."

Regina cautiously got out of bed and approached him. She stopped midway. "Daniel, it's all right. I'm here."

"No, I….I..

"You what?" asked Regina.

"I killed you," he said sliding down the wall. Regina had never seen him look so distraught.

She got on her knees and crawled over to him. She took his face in her hands. Daniel tried to move because he was scared of doing something to Regina.

He just moved on his side.

Regina knew he had nightmares early on since his resurrection but he never wanted to talk about it.

"Baby, will you look at me?" asked Regina.

Daniel turned to meet her eyes. Daniel cried. "I'm sorry for hurting you." He put his hands up to her neck. A part of him wanted to make sure the hand prints were gone.

"You haven't hurt me. I told you that you weren't yourself."

"But…

"No buts. I'm right here." She grabbed his hand and put it over her heart. "I'm alive. It was a horrible nightmare."

"It felt so real. I saw myself getting my heart crushed by Cora and then I was at the stables here choking you to death. I tried to stop it both times. I failed you both times."

Now Regina was crying. "Danny, you didn't fail me. You had no idea what was coming. Come here."

He looked at her. Regina sat against the wall too. "Come here, put your head in my lap."

He complied. He laid down on her lap as she stroked his hair. He needed her now. "I'm here, my love."

She hummed a song that used to put Henry asleep after he had nightmares.

"Regina?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Daniel sat up and made his way back to the bed.

Regina got back in bed and she held him tight. "I'll make the nightmares go away," Regina said.

Daniel went to sleep again. He slept peacefully throughout the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cora made her way to Hook's ship determined to figure out a way to use Henry and that blasted stable boy against Regina.

"_What's the best way to execute this? I can-_

Hook interrupted her thoughts. "Your majesty, your back. Did you find your daughter broken?"

"No. A slight inconvenience has to be dealt with. A minor complication. Nothing I can't handle," Cora replied.

"Well, love…have fun trying to deal this inconvenience. It's time I leave to skin my crocodile," said Hook.

Hook walked past Cora but she magicked her way in front of him.

"Cora, excuse me? I'm wasting time," Hook growled.

"Patience, Hook. I can't have you acting prematurely. You can skin your crocodile once I have my daughter back. Trust me," said Cora.

"Trust you. Why should I trust anything you say to me? How do I know you're not tricking me?"

Cora smiled wickedly. "Why would I trick you? I'm helping you get what you want. Rumplestilskin will be free for you to kill once I remove all the obstacles out of your way."

Hook didn't like the sound of that. He didn't trust Cora but was left with little else. Cora could kill him in an instant if she wanted and all his ideas for revenge will be for naught. He needed to avenge Milah. It was all that mattered. If he had to wait and bide his time a little more, then so be it.

"Hook, how is our guest doing?"

"He's not talking. He's a stubborn one."

"Take me to him," Cora ordered. She followed Hook to an empty room.

Hook walked over and lifted up to door to reveal Archie tied up and frightened.

"Hello Cricket. I hear you causing my friend Hook some problems. You have two choices cricket: 1) answer all of Hook's questions or 2) deal with me. And if you think I'm not serious, allow me to demonstrate my seriousness.

Cora climbed down the steps and kneeled in front of Archie. She plunged her hand in his chest and gave a light squeeze.

Archie cried out in pain. Archie looked in Cora's eyes. They were deadly. "If you want your heart to still beat, tell us what we want to know or you'll die for real."

Cora put the heart back in and magicked herself to another part of the boat.

Hook kneeled in front of Archie and pulled the gag from his mouth. "Do we have an understanding cricket?"

Archie nodded yes.

"Then let's begin," said Hook.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: There's an Archie/Regina scene in this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 13

Hook interrogated Archie all night and he got the answers he wanted.

"_Amazing what you can get out of a man when self-preservation kicks in," _Hook thought.

The next morning, Hook had his trusted companion, William Smee, take the one thing that crocodile cherished the most: his son's shawl.

_**Two Days Later…..**_

Belle found Hook's ship and stepped on it determined to help Mr. Gold.

Belle rummaged through the ship when she heard a noise. She walked towards the noise and lifted up the trap door. She saw Archie gagged and tied.

"Archie! You're alive!" she yelled in shock.

Belle rushed down the stairs to help free Archie.

"Archie, listen to me. You need to go see Regina and Daniel immediately. Go!"

Archie left to ship. He was so glad to breathe fresh air.

"_I wonder why Belle wants me to go to Regina and Daniel's house."_

Regina was in her kitchen pacing back and forth. She and Daniel decided to come back home since Regina couldn't feel her mother's magic.

However, she knew she had to come up with a plan to stop Cora from ruining everything.

She stopped pacing when the doorbell rang.

"_It couldn't be Daniel or Henry, they are at the stables. Besides, they would use their keys."_

Regina walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes went wide. "Archie."

Before Archie could say a word, Regina jumped in his arms. "You're not dead!"

"Regina, why would you think that?"

"Archie, they found your body at your place. Everyone thinks I killed you," Regina replied.

"What? Clearly I'm not dead. Wait, why would anyone accuse you?" asked Archie.

"Given my track record I was the most logical choice. It wasn't me. It had to be my mother."

"Your mother. Would her name happen to be Cora?"

Regina flinched. "Yes, Cora is my mother. How do you know her name? Archie, what did she do to you?"

"I was held captive on Hook's ship. I overheard conversation and that pirate called the woman Cora. She took my heart and threatened to kill me if I didn't answer her or Hook's questions," Archie continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry you were used as a pawn in my mother's twisted game," said Regina. "Does Emma know you're alive?"

"I'm about to go over there now. Belle was the one who found me and told me to come here right away."

"I'll have to thank her later. But I need to tell Daniel first," said Regina.

Archie said his goodbyes and headed to Emma's apartment.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Henry were riding horses. Daniel tried to get back to some sense of normalcy. This past week had been crazy for him.

He needed a place where he could relax and calm down. He needed a breather from all the chaos.

He watched Henry trot and he smiled. He had grown fond of the boy.

Daniel went inside for a split second when he heard Henry scream.

He rushed outside only to find Henry suspended in the air. "Henry!"

Henry glanced behind him to see Daniel running. "Daniel, don't come. It's-

Henry suddenly had the horse straps wrapped around his body.

Daniel couldn't stop running. He knew it had to be one person.

As Daniel got closer, he was knocked backwards by an invisible force. He got up to come face to face with Cora.

"Cora," he said growling. "Let Henry go," he continued.

"Daniel, the stable boy. You look good for someone who's supposed to be dead. As for Henry, I wanted to see my grandson," said Cora.

"Cora, I'm warning you."

"Warning me? You foolish boy. Oh how we forget. I crushed your heart and I can do it again," said Cora.

"I don't care what you do to me. Don't hurt Henry," Daniel stated.

"I'm not going to hurt Henry," she said. She let Henry drop to the ground. Henry ran over to Daniel who pushed the boy behind him.

"What do you want?" asked Daniel but he knew already.

"I want my daughter. I want to be reunited with my family. Too bad Henry, my dear husband, couldn't be here. He would've been so pleased to know that his grandson was named after him. He only got so many joys out of life."

"Regina doesn't want anything to do with you. You're wasting your time," said Daniel.

"I'm only just beginning. You'll see Regina will choose me. You and Henry are going to help me do that," she said.

"Never! We would never hurt mom," shouted Henry.

"Looks like my daughter failed to teach you to respect your elders. Don't worry, that's a habit I'll break," Cora said to Henry.

"You cannot make us do anything. We will not hurt Regina. It's her life. Why can't you let her be happy?"

"Stable boy, I can make you do whatever I want. Second, Regina needs power to be happy. She doesn't see it now but she will. As I stated before, you two are going to help me."

She magicked all three of them inside the stables.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Regina drove as fast as she could to the stables. She was hoping that now that Archie was alive, she would be absolved from this situation.

Regina got out of the car and ran inside the stables.

"Daniel! Henry! Are you two in here?"

She didn't receive an answer. "_They must be out in the field," _she thought.

Regina went to the field but didn't see anything. She went back inside and collided with Daniel.

Regina jumped. "Oh, it's you. Did you hear me calling for you? Where's Henry?"

Daniel said, "Henry is in the back grooming a horse."

"I'll tell you the news first. Archie is alive. I saw him. My mother is definitely back and she held Archie captive."

Daniel remained expressionless. "Regina, why would she do that?"

Regina replied, "She wants me broken so I can only depend on her. She's twisted and demented."

Daniel said, "Surely you can't be serious. I'm sure your mother only wants what's best for you."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Daniel, we both know that isn't true. You know what she's capable of. Remember what she did to you. Why are you backpedalling?"

"I'm not. I'm just concerned."

While talking to Daniel, Regina couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. She ignored it and chalked it up to anxiety over what had happened over the past few days.

"Will you please take me to Henry? I want to tell him now."

"Of course." Daniel guided her to the stall.

Regina looked in. "I thought you said he was in here."

"He must have gone to look for something for the horses," Daniel said while picking up an object.

There was something in Daniel's voice that made her hair stand up.

Before she knew it, a heavy object made contact with her head and she blacked out.

Daniel looked over Regina's body and gave a wicked smiled. Purple smoke circled around Daniel and he transformed into Cora.

Cora bent over Regina and caressed her face. "I have you now and I'm never letting you go." She magicked them out of the stables.

Regina woke up with a splitting headache in the mausoleum. She tried to move but her body protested. "_What happened to me?"_

Regina soon remembered that she was in the stables with Daniel and all of the sudden her world went black.

She readjusted her eyes and was met with horror. Henry and Daniel were lying unconscious on the floor.

Regina rushed over to them ignoring the pain sweeping through her body. "Henry, Daniel, wake up!"

She tried to shake them. Then she thought,_ "True Love's Kiss."_

Before she could kiss either one, she was knocked backwards.

"Who is here?" It had to be one person.

"I know you're here. Come out!"

Cora stepped from the shadows. "My daughter, is that any way to welcome me?"

"Mother! What have you done?"

"I've made some minor inconveniences go away," Cora replied.

" You killed them?" Regina was on the verge of breaking down.

"You killed my family?!"

"No, dear. I haven't killed them. I merely put them to sleep until you regained consciousness."

"Mother, let them go."

"Foolish girl, still thinking with your heart. Emotions cloud judgment. You still haven't learned the value of power. No matter, I'm here to teach you. We can rule the worlds together."

"I don't want to rule. I want to be free! I want my family!," Regina yelled.

"Dear, power is freedom. You don't need these two nuisances. However, I will offer you an opportunity."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Cora woke Daniel and Henry. They were dazed and confused.

Henry spotted Regina. "Mom!"

"I'm fine, Henry. Everything's going to be just fine."

Regina and Daniel's eyes connected. She could lean on Daniel for strength. Right now, they needed her to be strong.

"Cora, what are you doing?" asked Daniel. "I told you, I won't let you hurt Regina."

Cora turned to Daniel. "Stable boy, I got rid of you once and I can do it again. Love is weakness and my daughter doesn't need weaknesses in her life."

Cora drew them closer. She turned to Regina. "Here is the final test."

Regina cried, "Whatever you want I'll give it to you. Let them go."

"I want my daughter to be happy. Power is your true happiness. However, I will offer you an opportunity as promised."

"What's the offer?" asked Regina.

Cora surprised everyone with her next move. She plunged her hands into Henry and Daniel's chest and pulled their hearts.

"No!" cried Regina.

Regina tried to think of something but her mind went blank.

"Regina, since you are so desperate to love, choose."

"What?"

"Choose between your lover and your son."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Over a 1,000 views. Thanks to everyone again for taking the time to read this story. Thank you all for the follows.

Chapter 14

Regina couldn't believe what was happening. Her mother was forcing her to choose between Daniel and Henry.

"Mother, you can't do this. I love them both. Why are you forcing my hand?" asked Regina.

Cora looked at her daughter with mocked innocence. "My dear Regina, I'm giving you a chance to remove weakness from your life."

"By forcing me to kill?" asked Regina.

"You've killed before. It shouldn't be that hard this time around," said Cora.

"No! I will not let destroy everything I've built. I've worked too hard to get here."

"What did you gain from your so-called victory? A town that hates you more than they did before." Cora pointed to Henry. "A son who has deserted you for his real mother, to Snow and Charming."

"I am Henry's mother," said Regina.

"Really? If you're his mother then why doesn't he live with you? I can answer that for you. Henry knows who you truly are. You've done too much damage to the people in this town. You've destroyed too many lives."

"Henry has forgiven me," Regina argued.

"If that were true, Henry wouldn't break your heart time and time again," said Cora.

Henry spoke. "I've forgiven my mother. My mother will stop you."

Cora squeezed Henry's heart. "Who gave you permission to speak? Dear boy, you have worse manners than I originally thought."

Regina got angry. She could feel the magic itching to get out. She raised her hand to throw a fireball when Daniel spoke.

"Regina, don't do this. Stay strong, Regina."

Regina locked eyes with Daniel. He was her happy ending. She couldn't let him go. The pain would be too great the second time around.

"Yes, Regina. Stay strong. We can rule Storybrooke the way it has meant to be ruled. Now make your choice."

"Regina, let her kill me. Henry is just a boy. He still has a life to live. I'll see you again someday," Daniel said his voice faltering with every word.

Cora stood in front of Daniel. "Aren't we the noble one? You are nothing more than a peasant who is unworthy of my daughter. Without you, she became Queen. You would've robbed her of that destiny."

Cora turned to face Regina again. "You're stable boy offered himself as a sacrificial lamb. I wonder if your precious love can be resurrected again. How many times can a person have new hearts placed inside them? Shall we test that theory?"

Cora squeezed Daniel's heart and he cried out in pain. Regina didn't move so Cora squeezed Henry's heart as well.

Regina's heart was breaking into a million pieces. She sank to her knees. She couldn't take the screams any longer. "Stop!"

Regina knew what had to be done. It was the only way to save them both. She would do what was necessary even if it mean her own life.

Cora stopped and smiled wickedly. Regina could see those soulless eyes burning right through her heart to her soul.

"You've come to your senses. Good. Now, who do you want to save?"

"Both. I'm what you came for. You let them go and I will give you me. I will do whatever you want."

"Mom, no! You can't give in!" yelled Henry.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Daniel asked at the same time.

"I'm trading my life for yours. It's the only way."

She focused her eyes on Cora. "Mother, put their hearts back and I'll give you mine. You're right, my heart can't take the pain anymore. Love is weakness and if we are to rule, I can't do it with love."

Regina ripped out her own heart to the shock of everyone. "My heart is yours to control. You want me to be queen then so be it."

"Regina, you can't do this!" Daniel yelled.

"Mom!" yelled Henry.

Cora took Regina's heart in her hands. "_Now Regina can still get rid of those two weaknesses."_

Daniel pushed Henry behind him. He knew something was about to happen.

Cora spoke to Regina's heart. "You've done good, my daughter. Now, kill Henry and Daniel."

"Regina, come back to me," said Daniel. "Regina, you'll live to regret this," he continued pleading for her to fight Cora's control.

But when Daniel looked into Regina's eyes, they were different. They were cold and lifeless. No more was the Regina he knew or the Regina who had begun to change. Instead, he found himself face to face with the eyes of the Evil Queen.

Regina knew she lost herself. Her mind was clouded was darkness and she couldn't see a light. All she heard was her mother's voice: _"Love is weakness. Henry prefers his real mother to you."_

Her mind tried to register what Daniel was saying but nothing got through. Her thoughts traveled back to the Enchanted Forest and how Snow told her mother about Daniel. _"My life is ruined because of that brat Snow White." _

The next thing Regina heard was "kill Henry and Daniel". Something inside Regina snapped. Suddenly those names held no meaning for her. They were obstacles keeping her from power. No one was going to keep her from fulfilling her destiny as Queen.

Regina conjured up a fireball and headed towards her prey.

"Regina, please, you have to fight," pleaded Daniel.

Regina let out a wicked laugh. "Regina is no longer here. I am. Regina doesn't need love to rule as Queen only power. What did love get her? An unappreciative son and a dead fiancée. Her heart is shattered and there's no fixing it. Now, you two are no longer any use to Regina. Say goodbye."

Daniel couldn't let this happen to Henry. If it was just him then it wouldn't have mattered. He vowed to take care and protect Henry.

"Henry, close your eyes," said Daniel.

"But-

"Now, Henry!" yelled Daniel.

Henry closed his eyes. He could hear his mother's footsteps approaching them. He never wanted it to be like this. He just wanted his mom back.

Daniel knew Regina would never forgive herself if they died by her hands.

"I will always protect you, my queen. I am here for you no matter what," Daniel told Regina.

"Ha! Regina can't hear you. She's gone for good. Pity, you're very handsome. We could've been so good together. Unfortunately, you have to die."

"Not today, I'm not," said Daniel.

The Evil Queen stopped in her tracks. "You plan on stopping me."

"I plan on getting you back," Daniel replied.

"How's that? True Love's Kiss? Dear, you'll be dead."

"_Daniel, concentrate." _Daniel saw the apartment he wanted to go to.

Suddenly, a white light encircled Daniel.

"Henry, grab my hand and hold on tight!"

Henry did as he was told.

Cora didn't like what was happening. "Regina, now! Do it!"

Regina threw the fireball as Daniel magicked himself and Henry to Snow's apartment.

Cora screamed out of frustration.

Regina turned to her mother. "He can do magic?"

"Apparently. Just one more detail that has to be dealt with. You, my sweet girl, did what I wanted. You almost killed Daniel and Henry."

Regina scoffed. "I would've succeeded if that peasant hadn't distracted me. Don't worry, he and that boy will not be a nuisance to either one of us."

Cora caressed Regina's face. She was proud of herself. Her daughter was back to being the Evil Queen. She was hers to control.

"Come, dear. Let's go home," said Cora.

Snow was in the kitchen preparing lunch when she saw a white light in the middle of the living room.

"David!"

David rushed down the steps sword in hand. He was about to swing when Daniel and Henry appeared.

"Daniel! Henry! How did you get here?" Snow cried.

"I magicked us out of some trouble," Daniel said.

Henry ran into Snow's arms. "Mom is in trouble!" he sobbed.

"Emma?" asked David.

"No, Regina. We have a problem," Daniel said.

Author's Note: Hope this chapter makes sense. I've written it so Daniel can do magic. Regina is no longer Regina. Her counterpart has completely taken over.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: This chapter is short.

Chapter 15

Snow fixed a pot of coffee and offered a cup to Daniel. Daniel was getting more and more distraught by the minute.

"Daniel, now what happened?" asked Snow.

"Cora happened. Cora, that control freak, happened. She did something to Henry and me while we were in the stables."

"How did Cora get here?" asked David.

"Does it really matter? My fiancée is in trouble!" yelled Daniel.

Snow placed a hand on his shoulder. "It matters just in case she has an accomplice."

"I don't know. All I know is that Regina just sacrificed herself for us," Daniel explained.

"How did she do that?" asked Emma who had come through the door.

Daniel sighed. "She ripped out her own heart so Cora wouldn't kill us."

"What?! Regina did that?" Snow asked. She was stunned.

Daniel nodded yes. "She loved us so much."

"Loved?" asked Emma.

"Regina is no longer the same. The Evil Queen is here in her place. _That _person almost killed me and Henry."

"Are you kidding me? You allowed Henry to get hurt!" yelled Emma.

Daniel stood up from the couch slowly. "How dare you? Do you ever stop to think that I care about Henry? He's Regina's son first and foremost. You've only been in the picture only for a short while. I've got a lot more respect for Regina as Henry's mother than I do you at the moment."

Emma flinched but Daniel didn't care. "Another thing I didn't put Henry in harm's way, I saved him. Cora is your problem, not me."

Snow said, "Emma, please check on Henry. David, you might want to inform the dwarves about this after we get more info out of Daniel. Daniel, please have a seat."

Emma went upstairs.

Daniel turned to Snow, "Snow you have to help me. I need to find a way to get Regina back."

"I promise to help her. We all will."

Snow knew that this conversation had to happen. "David, can you please give Daniel and I a minute?"

David nodded and headed upstairs.

Daniel looked at Snow with concern.

"Daniel, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I got you killed. If it hadn't been for me, you and Regina could've been happy."

Daniel slumped on the couch and closed his eyes. "Snow, it wasn't your fault. To be honest, we don't know if Cora would not have found us. I don't blame you. I only wish Regina didn't blame you."

"That makes two of us," said Snow.

"Snow, I mean it. I would like your help. However, I can't have Emma nor David bashing Regina all the time."

"I got it. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Snow. Now, what can we do to get my fiancée back?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Storybrooke had been a terror for everyone for the past two weeks. Regina and Cora did indeed rule the town. The balance of power truly shifted.

Meanwhile, David and Snow tried to reassure everyone that they had plan.

What was the plan? Get Daniel to somehow get Regina's heart back in her or kill Cora. Maybe do both. The townspeople were keen on the idea of killing Cora. They'd never thought a person could be more evil than Regina.

Daniel stayed at Granny's diner while trying to figure out a way to get Regina alone. This entire situation was driving Daniel up a wall. Cora had Regina on a tight leash. But Regina was still in her Evil Queen persona. He thought Regina could fight her mother's advances but he was wrong.

He knew Regina was desperate for her mother's love. Even though she had her father's love, it was never enough. A child deserves to feel loved and not to be criticized too much. If he was in Regina's shoes, he really didn't know what path he would've taken.

Daniel's phone rang. It was Snow. "Snow."

"Daniel, Regina's been spotted alone. She's heading to the stables."

"Thanks, Snow." He rushed to get his clothes on and headed out the door.

He ran to the stables as fast as he could. He spotted Regina sitting on the ground with her back against the wall.

Daniel slowly approached her. "Stable boy, what brings you by?" Regina asked. She had heard his footsteps.

"I came to see you. I miss you," said Daniel.

Regina looked at him. He was growing a beard. He looked ruggedly handsome now. She could tell he hadn't slept in days.

"Looks like someone needs some sleep and a shave," Regina said.

Daniel rubbed his face. "I need some sleep but someone is keeping me up at night."

Regina now stood and strutted to him. "Worrying about little old me. Why? I'm not the one you want."

"I want my Regina back. I know she's still in there."

Regina tilted her head. "I've told you before that Regina isn't here. I could've killed you and that boy two weeks ago but I didn't."

"You tried to kill us."

"I mean afterwards. You want to know why I haven't killed you. I want to have some fun in this stupid town. I want to know what Regina sees in you."

"What do you have plan?" asked Daniel. "Wait, how do I know Cora isn't controlling you right now?"

"My mother is busy at the moment. I want to spend time with you. If my mother was controlling me, she wouldn't have talking to you."

"What is your angle?"

Regina put her hand to Daniel's chest. "No angle. Regina fell in love with you. I want to feel love too."

"Then let me help you," said Daniel.

"I don't need help. I just need you." Regina was about to kiss him when Daniel grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm not helping you in that manner. I need to get your heart back in."

Regina shrugged him off. "My heart. I don't need a heart. I don't need to feel anything but power."

"If you want power, then you can't know me," Daniel stated.

Daniel walked away hoping this woman would stop him. "Wait!"

Daniel turned around. "Why do hate me and love Regina so much?"

"I don't hate you. I hate the things you've done. You've let your mother control you."

"My mother doesn't control me."

"That would explain why she has your heart which you gave voluntarily."

"Regina gave it away. She's weak."

"Regina isn't weak! She's strong and she proved that."

"How? She ripped her heart out."

"She sacrificed herself for the people she loved. And to answer your second question, I love Regina because she's smart, caring, and loves deeply."

Daniel looked right into those brown eyes. "She's the only person I'll ever truly love."

Regina shook her head and looked at the ground. She felt dizzy. Daniel reached how to steady her.

Regina looked back up at the man standing before her. "Daniel?"

Daniel saw that Regina's eyes were different. "Regina, you're back."

"Daniel, what did I do?" she asked hesitantly.

He pulled her into a hug and started crying. "My love, I've missed you."

Regina wiggled her out of his arms. "What did I do?"

"You don't remember." Daniel sighed. "You ripped out your heart so Cora wouldn't kill Henry and me. Cora then told you to kill us anyway and you came pretty close to doing it."

Regina backed away and looked at her hands. "No, I-

"Regina, Cora has you under your control. The two of you have been ruling Storybrooke for the past two weeks. She's made you do things."

"What things?" asked Regina.

"You've terrorized the town. You've put the harshest restrictions on everybody. You raised an army to patrol the streets. You-

"Stop, I don't want to know anything else. I can't believe I did that. I've changed."

"The town knows you're under Cora's control. Snow and David are helping me get you back."

Regina snorted. "Sure they don't want me to burn at the stake."

"They're doing it for me. For Henry. I vowed to protect you and Henry. I need to know where your heart is."

"I really don't know. I remember my mother saying she put it somewhere for safe keeping."

"Baby, I need you to focus. Help me help you. You need to fight Cora. Tell me anything that might help," Daniel said firmly.

"Mother wants Rumplestilskin's dagger. She wants to become the Dark One and have total power and control."

Daniel growled. Cora was dangerous enough. If she became the Dark One…

"How do we stop Cora?" Daniel asked.

Regina teared up. "The only way is to kill her." Regina leaned into Daniel. "I don't want to hurt my mother."

Daniel rubbed her back. "I know. Is there another way?"

Regina shook her head no. Her mother being the Dark One was something she didn't want. If she already tried to make Regina kill the ones she loved then no telling what else she would have her do.

"Daniel, I remember know. Do you realize why I had to rip my heart out?"

"I know why you thought you had too. But if you can't feel anything, what are you accomplishing? More bloodshed. That's the Evil Queen. That's Cora."

"You've met the Evil Queen?" Regina's heart dropped.

"Yes, she's quite something."

"I'm sorry. Did she hurt you? Besides the first encounter?"

"No, she wants to get to know me."

"Yeah, I bet," Regina said sarcastically.

Daniel stroked her face. "My love, I am fighting for you. For us. Please, do the same for me."

"I will," she answered.

Regina felt dizzy again. Something was wrong with her head.

"Aahhh!" she screamed.

"Regina!" Daniel cried out.

But it was too late. The Evil Queen returned.

"Hope you had a nice chat with your precious love. That will be the last time you will speak to her, stable boy. Mother was right. You're just as weak as Regina."

The Evil Queen brushed past Daniel. "Hey!"

She turned around. "No matter what you do, I will find a way to get rid of you. Your mother doesn't love you or care about you. She pretends she wants the both of you to rule. But in the end, she will discard you like trash. Wait and see."

He saw the Evil Queen falter but recover quickly. "Nice speech. Quite passionate but it doesn't move me. Stand in my way I will make good on my promise to kill you."

She magicked herself out.

Daniel was angry and he didn't know what to do. He only got Regina back for a few minutes. At least she was still in there. There was still hope.

Daniel kicked a hole through the wall and slid to the ground crying and screaming all at once. This is what Regina must have felt when she lost him all those years ago.

At that moment, he knew Cora would have to die. He didn't know how or by who's hand, but it would happen.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Hopefully this chapter is good.

Chapter 17

Regina magicked herself into the former mayor's office. She had a moment to relax. Being with that stable boy had rattled her. She didn't like to be rattled by anyone. However, he was right about one thing: once Cora became the Dark One, she would discard her like trash. The Evil Queen would retain her throne.

But how? If her heart were returned then weak Regina would once again take control.

But if her mother died then all her problems would be solved, right? She would have complete control.

How could she rule this town with such opposition? Sure, she had some control now along side her mother but wouldn't those Charmings try and defeat her again?

This small town was to be her second Enchanted Forest. Her second chance but why did she start to feel uncertain about everything?

Her thoughts strayed to Daniel. That infuriating stable boy. He had gotten to Regina. She thought the blasted girl was gone.

Even she had to admit that she envied the love between Daniel and love was unconditional. He was obviously in love with Regina. Could he be in love with her too?

The Evil Queen shook her head. These thoughts were aggravating to her soul. She couldn't fall apart now. She had too much to live for, too much to accomplish.

She noticed a mirror on the wall and walked up to it. Instead of seeing her reflection, she saw the young, carefree Regina.

"This is who you were meant to be. You need her to heal your heart," a voice sounded off in her head.

"I have no heart," the Evil Queen said to the mirror.

The reflection in the mirror changed. Now, she saw wicked self. The person was lifeless, soulless, and vicious. The Evil Queen shuddered at the change. This is what she wanted. The power and the freedom to make those pay who had caused so much suffering.

Was all of this worth it? Running a town filled with mindless idiots. She couldn't even cross the town line to escape. She would still be trapped in a world she knew nothing about.

There were only two solutions: reluctantly put her heart back and stop her mother. Maybe not kill her but get her heart back in too.

She hoped things would go right for her for once.

End Note: Hopefully I did a good job in demonstrating The Evil Queen's feelings and thoughts after seeing Daniel.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Cora was prepared to get Rumplestilksin's dagger. She had a plan: use the one precious connection Snow had to Eva against her. She had to bide her time or this would all go down in flames.

First, she needed Regina. Cora smiled at the thought of her daughter.

Regina had finally learned to accept that she was right. Power is freedom. Love is weakness. However, she also knew that even though her daughter ripped out her heart, there was still a possibility that Regina could gain control.

One thing Cora knew was that Regina was emotional. Emotions were obstacles. Right now, she couldn't afford any obstacles.

Even worse, Regina still hadn't killed Daniel and Henry.

All in all, they didn't matter. Snow was what she was after. She decided a long time ago that Snow's heart would be black as coal. Her legacy would be ruined. Snow had her mother to thank for her impending demise. Snow wouldn't know what hit her.

Cora soon found Regina sitting behind her office desk.

"Dear what are you doing?" asked Cora.

"Trying to find a way to get the dagger," the Evil Queen replied tapping her nails against the table.

Cora smirked. "I have a way. Do you know of Joanna?"

"Snow's nanny. I found her quite annoying after a while."

"Well, she's our key to locating the dagger."

"How?"

"By trading one life for another."

The Evil Queen arched an eyebrow. "Who's life are you trading for the dagger?"

"Rumplestilksin's life will end and I will be the Dark One. Then you and I will get our happy ending."

Cora then magicked Regina's heart to her hand and spoke to it. "My daughter, find Joanna and bring her to me."

The woman stood up and went away in a puff of smoke.

Soon The Evil Queen was standing behind Joanna.

Joanna stood up from her garden. "Queen Regina."

"Dear Joanna, how good it is to see you again. How's Storybrooke treating you?"

"I'm fine your majesty. Why are you here?" she asked frightened.

"I need your help, frankly. No need to be frightened Joanna. I'm not going to harm you in any matter."

"You're not?" asked Joanna. She was relieved.

The Evil Queen laughed. "No sweet Joanna." Then Regina's face turned deadly. "My mother is."

The Evil Queen reached out to Joanna but then a voice stopped her.

"Don't do this! She's innocent!" the voice cried out.

The Evil Queen shook her head. _"Regina, keep quiet!"_ she thought.

"No, I will not let you ruin anymore lives!"

The Evil Queen shook her head again. _"Remain in control."_

Joanna noticed the fight the woman was having within herself. She had heard rumors of Regina ripping her heart out to save her son and fiancée.

Joanna decided to run but before she could, she was magicked away from her garden.

Now they were in front of Cora.

Cora circled Joanna like a vulture. "Snow's nanny, Eva's confidant. You always were second class in their eyes. They never treated you with the respect you deserved."

Joanna decided to be brave. "Queen Eva and Princess Snow were good people."

Cora grimaced. " Joanna, they were two spoiled girls who thought the world centered around them. I do like your bravery. It's misplaced though."

"What do you want with me?" asked Joanna.

Cora smiled. "You will see."

_No need in telling her and Regina that she will die soon._


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: Chapter is really long.

Chapter 19

After his encounter with Regina, Daniel knew he had to go to Snow and talk to her. Cora needed to die. There was no question about it.

Daniel reached the Charmings' apartment and knocked on the door. Snow answered. "Daniel , please come in."

He went to the couch and sat. Snow could tell that whatever happened with Regina wasn't too pleasant.

"So, I guess you saw Regina," Snow whispered.

Daniel nodded his head. "I only spoke to Regina for a few moments before the Evil Queen regained control."

Snow looked at him. He was growing a beard and he needed sleep. This was taking a physical and emotional toll on him.

"Daniel, when's the last time you ate or even slept?" asked Snow.

"I don't know. Maybe a couple of days ago. I can't eat right now, let alone sleep. I have to find a way to help Regina."

Snow sat beside him and put her hand over his. "Listen to me. You're not going to do anybody any good if you are sleep deprived or malnourished. You need your strength in order to get Regina back. I'm going to make you something."

"You don't have to do that," Daniel said. "I can go to the diner."

Snow shook her head. "No, it's the least I can do. What would you like?"

"Anything is fine," he replied. Snow pulled down items as she started to talk to him again.

"What exactly did Regina say?"

Daniel rubbed his eyes before answering. "She said Cora wants Rumplestilskin's dagger and become the Dark One herself."

Snow nodded. "That only confirms what Emma told me this morning. Seems as if Mr. Gold is dying."

Daniel looked at her confused. "I thought Mr. Gold was for all intent and purposes…indestructible."

Snow shook her head no. "Hook…Cora's accomplice, stabbed Mr. Gold in the chest with poison while in New York. Now, Emma is bringing Gold back to where he has magic to heal him. We need to locate the dagger first."

She handed Daniel a sandwich. He took a bite. "Agreed. The last thing we need is Cora being the Dark One and Regina doesn't want it either. She wants her mother back but not like this."

"How does she plan on getting Cora back?" asked Snow.

"I don't know. All I know is that in order for Regina to be free, Cora has to go. The only way is….to kill her. Unless you have another plan?"

"I can't come up with another one but Daniel, Regina would never forgive you if you killed Cora."

Daniel looked at the floor. "I know but I'm running out of options and time. I still have to find Regina's heart. Regina doesn't even know where it is."

Snow groaned in frustration. "We have to do something otherwise Regina is going to be further away and nobody can reach her."

Daniel had a thought. "Maybe you can reach her. Get to Regina through the Evil Queen."

"Why are you proposing that? She hates me."

"Exactly. Triggering that emotion can possibly bring Regina back. We both know that Regina blames you for what happened because she can't bring herself to blame her mother. What better way to get Regina to open up than to have the two people that impacted her life the most standing in front of her."

"I still don't understand how I can help bring Regina back" said Snow.

"Regina has never truly talked with you about me dying, has she?"

"If you count the time she gave me the poisoned apple," Snow replied.

"See, Regina has hid behind the Evil Queen persona for years. Honestly, if she really wanted to kill you, she would have done it by now. The Evil Queen wanted you to suffer mercilessly."

"So, ripping my family apart was the answer. Having the huntsman come after me was the answer," Snow shot back.

"It was the answer for the Evil Queen, not Regina. My Regina no longer existed the minute she was married to Leopold. I'm sure she tried to love you but it had to be painful for her to live with the two of you."

"I guess I never thought royal life was stifling her. She was good to me until my father died. Then everything spiraled out of control."

"No other obstacle was standing in her way of harming you."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Talk to Regina with me."

"She won't listen to me," Snow refuted.

"But the Evil Queen will."

"Where would the Evil Queen be?" Snow wondered.

"If I had to guess, it will be the place where she feels most superior: the mayor's office."

"Let's go," said Snow.

Snow and Daniel headed to the door when Daniel noticed a box.

"What's with the box?" asked Daniel.

"A gift from an old friend. It's my birthday," said Snow.

"Happy Birthday, Snow."

Snow just smiled. "We should get going."

_**The Mayor's Office**_

Cora had left the office promising to drop Joanna back at her abode. To be honest, the Evil Queen didn't care.

She walked over to the window and just stared out of it. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and someone barging into her office.

She quickly turned around to find Daniel and Snow standing there.

The Evil Queen smirked and then laughed wickedly. "Stable boy, you're back and you brought reinforcements."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "Queen Regina."

The Evil Queen tilted her head. This man was certainly amusing. "You're addressing me formally now. I guess you have resigned to the fact that Regina isn't coming back."

"We wouldn't count on it," Snow chimed in.

The Evil Queen looked at Snow but her eyes gave off hatred. "You…the one person Regina can't stand in this awful world. You mean to tell me that you want Regina to come back. Why?"

"I want Daniel to be happy and Regina to get her happy ending."

"Hmph. A happy ending that you ripped away. Princess Snow or Mary Margaret, which one do you prefer? Or maybe I should call you liar. Yes, liar fits you quite well," the Evil Queen stated.

Snow told herself to remain calm. "I'm not a liar."

The Evil Queen circled Snow like a vulture. "I beg to differ. You told Cora about Daniel and Regina. You promised to keep a secret after Regina asked if you were sure you could. Did you keep that promise, Mary Margaret?"

"No. Cora manipulated me," Snow refuted.

"Dear child, you are to blame for creating the darkness inside Regina. I guess the town can ultimately blame you for their happy endings being ripped away."

"That would be your doing. Regina didn't want to be dark and corrupt," said Snow.

The Evil Queen stopped in front of Snow. "I helped her reach her full potential. No offense, stable boy, but Regina was destined for greener pastures."

"The Evil Queen was nothing more than a façade. You are not the real Regina," Daniel said.

She turned her head sideways. "I am the real thing. With a mother like mine, I couldn't help it. My mother is the one who loves me."

"No, she doesn't. She wants power and will use you to get it," Snow said.

"You know nothing about me, princess," the Evil Queen, her voice dropping in pitch.

"I do. You want control and you want love. But your love is conditional. You want people to do things for you with a price: their souls. You and Regina are no longer compatible. This will not bring you any happiness."

"A happiness you destroyed. You and that horrid father of yours," she replied.

"My father-

"Your father kept me prisoner! I never belonged in that castle. I was your babysitter…

As The Evil Queen was talking, they noticed Regina's eyes. They no longer were lifeless but filled with pain.

"I was just a stand in for your beloved mother. I tried my best for people to accept me for me. I was always a shadow. I was to be ignored or dismissed. No one noticed my absence or truly acknowledged my presence."

The woman inhaled and exhaled. Now, she was crying and her anger was pouring through.

"Don't you get it? I was going to be happy with Daniel. We were going to start a life together. We wanted to get married and have children! I was content on being the wife of a stable boy. I knew life was going to be easy but it didn't matter because I had Daniel!"

Snow was about to interrupt but Daniel placed a hand on Snow's arm and shook his head no. Regina needed to vent and let her anger and hurt out finally.

"We could have been friends. I saved you from that horse because you were in trouble. That person that saved your life wanted to be a big sister or a friend to you, not a stepmother. I was young and I wanted my own life. I wanted something apart from what my mother wanted. I wanted to be free and happy. I wanted a life of my choosing. Daniel was it for me. Not your father."

Snow was now crying. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You were glad when I told Daniel left me and it was just an infatuation. You were all too excited for me to be your new mother. Did you ever stop to think or ask in all that time what I was feeling? No, because you were to selfish too care. You got what you wanted. I was left twisting in the wind. I was the one who wanted to die rather than live a day without my true love."

"I thought I was helping," said Snow.

"You helped all right. You couldn't keep your mouth shut! I warned you! Did you think I was joking when I said you couldn't tell my mother! What kept me going was the fact that one day I would have my revenge. What right do you have to get your husband, your child, your happy ending, your dreams coming true while I get everything I loved ripped away!"

The tears were coming down Regina's face fast and it took everything in Daniel to stand his ground and not rush to Regina.

Regina had nothing else to say. Everything she felt towards Snow was out in the open.

"Regina," Daniel said calmly.

She turned to him. "Daniel."

"Regina, I know you've been through more pain than I can ever imagine. I'm sorry too."

Regina just stared at him. "Daniel, we've been over this. None of this was your fault. You were caught in the crossfire."

"I'm sorry I gave you false hope about us," he stated. He needed her to see how Snow was not the real issue.

"What do you mean?" asked Regina. "You don't love me?"

Daniel grabbed her hands. "Of course I love you. I was naïve too. I had no idea how I was going to take care of us. I had very little money and I didn't want to disappoint you. What if I turned out to be a horrible husband and father?."

Regina let go of his hands and placed hers on his face. "The man you were back then is the same man I see before me now. I know you would have been a great husband and father."

She turned to Snow. "It's all her fault."

"No, Regina. It's Cora's fault. She is the one to blame."

Regina just stared at him blankly.

"You were a means to an end. You were a pawn in her game. I can see that now. I didn't know a mother could be that cruel to her own flesh and blood. Snow may have told Cora about us but it was Cora who made the decision to kill me. It was Cora's decision to ruin the happiness you had. Cora could've abandoned her plan to have you become Queen. She could've let us be happy. But as she said, it was her life and not yours," Daniel said.

In that instant, Regina knew Daniel was right but still Snow played a part. "But Snow-

"Snow was only a child. You have so much more experience when it comes to Cora's manipulation. You of all people know that Cora can't be trusted. I know you love your mother and you don't want to harm her. Can you say that she feels the same way about you?"

Regina shook her head. She started crying again. "I never wanted to be like my mother. I always wanted to be like my father: kind, gentle, caring. Just like her, I sacrificed the one thing I loved most for power."

"Then prove that you aren't like Cora," Snow chimed in now.

"How do I do that?" asked Regina.

"Make her realize that you are the only important thing in this life," Snow replied.

Regina nodded her head in understanding.

"Regina, do you still not know where your heart is?" asked Daniel.

"No but I remember mother willed my heart to her," Regina replied.

"You can't will your heart to yourself," said Daniel.

"No, I don't think so. I've never tried."

"But you have magic?" asked Snow.

Regina rolled her eyes. "My mother will know if I do magic."

"But what about me?" asked Daniel.

"No!" screamed Regina and Snow at the same time.

"How do you propose we get Regina's heart back? I will not have that Evil Queen regain control of my fiancée ever again. Unless you two have a plan at this present time, I'm going to try."

They saw the determined look on his face and decided there was no need to argue.

"Ok. I'll help you, "Regina told Daniel. He nodded.

"Snow, you can go now. We'll be fine," Daniel said.

"I got a text from my daughter. She's back and I need to see her. David is picking me up."

She turned to Regina. "What happens after this? After you get your heart back?"

"Pretend to still hate you and work against my mother. I have to stop her and I'm hoping she can be redeemed too."

Snow nodded. _"Still wants her mother's love. I can understand that."_

Snow left the office.

"Ready to try and get your heart back?" asked Daniel.

"We need to hurry. I can feel the Evil Queen trying to get back."

"Ok. Where's the most obvious place the Evil Queen would keep a heart?" asked Daniel.

"My vault."

Daniel was about to say something but decided now wasn't the time.

Daniel closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Nothing happened.

"It's not working," he said in frustration.

"Stop thinking so hard. Gently keep in mind of what you want."

Daniel tried again. _"Regina's heart. I want Regina's heart."_

A few seconds later, he felt a heavy object in his hand.

He opened his eyes and looked down. He held Regina's heart in his hands.

"You did it!" Regina exclaimed. "Now, plunge it back in."

"Why can't you do it?" asked Daniel. "What if I put it in wrong?"

"I trust you. We haven't much time."

Daniel stood still and concentrated. He plunged the heart back into Regina's chest.

She bowed over and let out a cry of pain.

Daniel went to steady her and waited with baited breath to see if his Regina truly came back.

Regina felt all the emotions. Even the ones she just spewed to Snow. As she looked into Daniel's eyes, she felt nothing but love.

"Daniel, I'm okay. The Evil Queen is gone."

"Really?" asked Daniel.

"I think so. I know everything I just said while Mary Margaret was here. I know what you told me about my mother and you're right. My mother is to blame, not Snow. I'll have to figure out a way to eventually forgive her but now we have Cora to deal with."

Daniel couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and joyful at the same time. He kissed her and spun her around twice.

Regina let out a laugh that was music to Daniel's ears. He placed her on the floor. "Gina, you're back."

"Yes my love. I'm back."

Soon Daniel's expression changed to horror. "Cora is going to want to control you again and speaking to your heart is the only way to do it. Since your heart is in your chest…..

Regina waved her hand. "I'll simply explain that I can exact my revenge feeling all the hatred and anger. I did it once and I can do it again. It will be an act this time. I promise."

Daniel sighed. He was weary of Cora but he had no other option than to trust Regina.

"There will be a battle," said Daniel.

"Yes, there will be. There I will redeem my mother. Listen, my mother is out for one thing and I don't what's getting ready to happen but I want you to know that it isn't okay with me."

"Whatever Cora does is on her hands, not yours. I love you and I'm by your side."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and said goodbye. He headed back to Granny's diner.

Ten minutes later, Cora arrived and Regina had to put on her act.

"Regina."

"Yes, mother."

"Rumplestilskin is back and time is running out for us to locate the dagger. Did you find anything useful?"

"No, not yet. I'm at a dead end."

"Well, we still have Joanna in our pocket," said Cora.

Regina nodded. "Mother."

"Yes, dear. What is it?"

"I put my heart back in my chest. Before you say anything, I want to feel the joy of crushing Snow White and her pathetic family when my revenge is complete. I want you to help me do that."

Cora was satisfied with the explanation. Regina would get what she wanted and she would get what she wanted.

"Fine, sweetheart. That snobbish, foolish girl won't know what it her. Just follow me and everything will go according to plan. Soon, Snow will be nothing more than a black soul."

"_What does that mean? What is she planning?"_

"What do we do now?" asked Regina.

"We wait for the precise moment," Cora replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Some dialogue taken from "The Queen is Dead."

Chapter 20

Snow and David met Emma and Gold at the docks. Snow immediately got out of the truck.

"Are you all right?" asked Snow while rushing to Emma.

"Emma replied, "We're fine."

"I got to sail a pirate ship. My dad taught me," Henry said pointing to Neal.

David looked at Neal. Neal looked back at David. "Hi, that would be me."

David helped Gold into the back of his truck. "Good to see you're still alive. Cora hasn't found the dagger yet."

"I'm still alive but I need to get back to my shop. It won't be long until they have it," Gold said.

"We have to find it first and you have to trust us," said Emma.

"Ms. Swan, why should I trust you?"

"I got your son back. You owe me now."

"All right. The dagger is inside the clock in the clock tower. Hurry."

After dropping Gold off, David and Snow went to the clock tower and retrieved the dagger.

"We found it," exclaimed Snow. There was no way Cora would get her hands on this.

Soon Cora and Regina magicked into the clock tower.

Snow knew Regina had to keep up with the façade so whatever happened, it was all Cora's doing.

"Cora," said Snow.

David walked forward. "You're too late."

"It looks like we're just in time," Cora shot back.

It was now Snow's turn to put on an act. She looked at Regina. "Good has won, Regina. You chose the wrong side."

Cora laughed. "I think the day has finally come, my darling Snow, to finally learn a long overdue lesson."

Cora magicked Joanna into the clock tower. Snow gasped. She didn't want her nanny, her friend to be caught in the middle. If she even gave a look of concern towards Regina, their cover would be blown.

"Let her go, Cora," said Snow.

Cora ignored her comment. "See in the end, it isn't good or bad that wins but power."

Cora signaled Regina to continue and Regina plunged her hand into Joanna's chest and pulled out her heart. _"It's only for show Joanna. You're going to be fine once I let you go."_

Regina turned to Snow and said "Your choice." _"Come on Regina, keep up the façade. Snow don't do anything rash."_

Snow's thoughts were going a mile a minute. This wasn't the plan. Regina couldn't have known this is what Cora was planning. But the Evil Queen knew and she wasn't going to share any of Cora's plan with her. Regina was just a pawn in this sick and twisted game. She would get Joanna out of this safely.

Snow said, "Don't harm her. She has nothing to do with this."

Cora replied, "Of course she does."

"Please Snow, don't give it to them," Joanna pleaded.

"Quiet handmaid!" Cora shouted and Regina lightly squeezed her chest.

David pointed his gun at Cora but Cora deflected it.

Cora was getting tired of this conversation. "Enough of this. Surrender the dagger, dear. We all know you'll follow your mother's example no matter the cost. All she ever wanted was for you to be good."

Snow tilted her head in confusion. "Where did you hear those words?"

"Where do you think?" asked Cora.

"The Blue Fairy made me promise to never speak of that candle again. Not because it was a secret but because it wasn't her."

Cora extended her hand. "The dagger, dear."

However, Snow pressed further. "She didn't give me that candle. You did! My mother wasn't sick at all, was she?"

"Oh, she was quite sick," Cora refuted.

Snow was stunned at this development. Not only had she destroyed Regina's life but hers as well. "You did all this. You killed my mother!"

Regina looked at the scene unfolding between Snow and Cora. All the damage her mother had caused was unbelievable.

"Actually, the candle would've worked. You could have saved her."

Snow was in tears. "But you knew I wouldn't, why? Why did you take her from me?"

Cora shrugged. "To make my daughter the Queen."

Regina, David and Snow just looked at her. She answered so nonchalantly. Snow looked at Regina and she was just as shocked. _"She had no clue."_

Regina quickly recovered from her shock and continued to play the part of the uncaring woman. "Hand over the dagger."

Snow was caught up in all of the emotion. "No! I will not let you win! Not again!" Her statement more directed at Cora.

Cora decided to play on Snow's emotions. "You've already lost your mother. How many more people closest to her do you have left? Not many."

David tried to say something but Snow ignored him. Joanna's life was at risk.

Regina wanted this to be over. She may have wanted Snow to suffer before but not like this. She now saw why Snow didn't want her to lose her mother in the way she lost hers.

"_Snow, give up the dagger. Save Joanna and I promise you, I will get my mother under control."_

Regina wished she could assure Snow at this very moment.

Cora twisted the knife in Snow's heart even further. "What would she say now? If she wasn't dead."

Snow couldn't take it anymore. She threw down the dagger in defeat.

Regina kept her composure but she was relieved. She didn't want to kill Joanna or anybody for that matter. She just wanted her son and Daniel and live a normal life.

"_Good, Snow. Now Joanna can go home."_

Regina plunged the heart back into her chest. Snow reached for Joanna and pulled her closer.

Snow looked back at Cora. "You have what you came for."

"Not quite," Cora stated.

To the shock of everyone, Cora flicked her wrist and sent Joanna flying out the window to her death.

Snow and David rushed to the window to see Joanna's lying face down on the pavement.

"See where good gets you," Cora smirked.

They went away in a puff of smoke leaving an inconsolable Snow.

_**Regina's home….**_

Regina felt terrible. She didn't know her mother was going to do that. She wanted to call Snow and apologize but what could she say to her?

Cora noticed something was wrong. "Are you not pleased my daughter? We have the dagger."

"I didn't know what all it took for me to become Queen."

"It was necessary evil that had to be done."

Regina nodded.

Cora smirked. "Did you see the look on Snow's face? Priceless I must say. Her soul will be black as coal soon enough."

"_Not if I can help it. You turned my soul black and look where it got me. Daniel is counting on me to redeem you."_

"The little twit deserves it, mother. We will have our revenge," said Regina.

Cora caressed her face and Regina wanted to slap her hand away.

"All in a day's work. I'm going to retire to bed. I need a nap."

"Of course, mother. I'll see you later."

Cora went upstairs.

Regina went to check to see if Cora was actually asleep and when she saw that she was, she went to see Daniel.

_**Daniel's hotel room…**_

Daniel had taken a nap. He didn't realize how exhausted he was until he hit the pillow. He meant to stay up and wait on Regina.

"Daniel! Are you here?" Regina shouted.

Daniel shot out of bed. He saw Regina pacing and wringing her hands. He groaned because something just went terribly wrong.

"Regina."

She stopped and then ran into his arms. "It was awful! I didn't know!" she cried in his arms.

"What happened?"

"Cora killed Snow's nanny, Joanna. She tossed her out of the clock tower window."

"What?!" cried Daniel.

Regina nodded and started telling him about everything that happened after he left.

"How are you feeling? Snow must be devastated."

"She is. I think she knows I didn't know anything about her mother dying. My mother ruined both our lives. Maybe you were right…maybe my mother does have to die."

"I thought you wanted to redeem her," Daniel said.

"I do want to redeem her. I just…I'm lost. I'm conflicted."

"Any child would be but sweetheart what do you want?"

"I want a normal life. I would like for my mother to be a part of that but I don't think that's possible."

Daniel guided them to the couch where they laid stretched out. "I want to have a normal life too. If there is still a chance for redemption, then take the redemption. Believe me, I wanted Cora to die and I even thought of doing it myself but Snow said you would never forgive me. So if we can't kill her then we redeem her."

Regina nodded. "Thank you for not actually planning to kill my mother. You have all the reason too. Remind me to thank Snow for stopping you."

"How long do you have before you have to go back?"

"Only a few minutes," she replied.

Daniel pulled Regina closer and they stayed wrapped up in each other's arms. There was no predicting what tomorrow might bring.

_**Snow and David at Joanna's funeral….**_

Snow was livid. Cora just used anybody she could for her daughter to become Queen. Regina didn't even want it! Cora would die and soon. Snow wanted revenge. She was tired of being good and living by impossible standards. Where did it get her?

Right, it got her a dead mother and father, it got her child be taken away. She was separated from the love of her life for almost 30 years! It brought nothing but heartache but not anymore. Snow would turn the tables on Cora.

David tried to persuade her that justice will prevail but Snow no longer believed that.

Snow said, "I have to be the one to change. I'm going to kill Cora."

Author's Note: I know Regina said 'look where good gets you' in the episode but for this chapter, I think it's more befitting for Cora to say it.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Over 3,000 views now! You all have made this story a success so far. Thanks for reading and please keep doing so and review.

Chapter 21

David had been trying to persuade Snow to give up her quest for revenge. He tried to warn her of the consequences of taking this path. He tried to tell her what revenge had gotten Regina. He thought surely comparing the situations would snap his wife out of this ridiculous notion.

However, Snow had a one-track mind. Cora would be gone. There was no redemption for that woman. To Snow, redemption was too good for Cora. Cora deserved to be put out of her misery. The world would thank Snow for ending Cora's reign of terror.

Regina was anxious. She knew the battle would take place soon. The battle between good and evil. She had always wanted to defeat Snow and Charming but now all of that seemed pointless. She had Daniel and the last thing she wanted was for him to get caught in the crossfire.

She was afraid that if he were there, her emotions would win out and her mother would know of her double-crossing and scheming. It was time to end this and get back everything she loved.

Cora came out of her bedroom ready for battle. Today would be the day where she got everything she deserved: her daughter and her power. She would no longer be The Miller's Daughter, but a rightful ruler over these pathetic and miserable people. She would help her daughter kill Snow and her precious family. Indeed, the Mills family would be invincible.

Cora went into the kitchen and saw Regina staring out of the window. "Regina, are you all right?"

Regina straightened her back and put on her Evil Queen façade. "I want to get this over with and crush those snobbish Charmings."

Cora smirked, "Patience, darling. The battle will commence soon and you will have everything you've dreamed of."

Regina gave one of her wicked smiles. "_Will that dream include you, Mother? Will I be enough to redeem you?"_

"You're right. I must be patient. I've waited this long, a few more hours won't hurt," Regina told her mother.

"Trust me dear. Everything will work as it's supposed to," said Cora.

A few hours later, the Charmings and Neal were in Gold's shop coming up with a battle plan. Mr. Gold instructed Emma on how to put up an invisible barrier.

As everyone headed out of the back room, Mr. Gold stopped Snow. "Snow, would you hand me a blanket out of the cabinet?"

Snow walked to the cabinet to find the candle Cora gave her to save her mother.

She turned to Mr. Gold. "Why do you have this?"

"I was saving it for a rainy day," Mr. Gold replied.

"In order for this candle to work one has to die," Snow said. "You want me to kill Cora."

"Precisely. If I die, she gets my power and nobody wants that," he replied.

"True. But I can also get rid of two evils. I can let you die and I can put Cora's heart back in."

"I'd hate to see the look on Henry's face when he finds out you let his grandfather die," Gold replied. He would get what he wanted. Goading Snow was easy.

Snow paused and gave it some thought. Cora stole the thing that mattered most. She wasn't going to rip anything else from her.

"The question is dearie…how are you going to get Cora's heart back in?"

"I'll think of something," said Snow.

Emma walked in and sense the atmosphere was tense. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine. Just waiting for Cora and Regina to burn my shop but I know you won't let that happen. I'm relying on you."

Snow knew those last words were directed at her.

Regina called Daniel alerting him of the plan. They would do battle and there Regina would persuade her mother to stop this game. Regina would tell her mother that power wasn't what she needed but family.

Daniel wanted to go with her but Regina held her ground. She would go to him when it was all over.

Cora came into the foyer. "Are you prepared, my dear?"

"Yes, mother."

They headed to Mr. Gold's shop.

Everyone in Gold's shop felt the building shake. It was time to end this and defeat Cora and Regina.

Snow was biding her time. A part of her knew Regina was going to be furious at the change in plans. The other part of Snow simply didn't care. If it wasn't for Cora, Regina wouldn't have turned into the monster that ripped her family away. If it wasn' t for Cora, she would have her mother. That heartless woman was going to pay for her sins.

Cora and Regina barreled their way through the shop. It was four against two but that didn't matter. Cora easily deflected Neal and David's attacks.

Regina hated every second of this battle. "_Where's Snow? She was supposed to be here."_

Snow went to the mausoleum and found Cora's heart. It was glowing red. "Her incorruptible heart."

"_Stick to the plan Snow. Just give Regina the heart in perfect condition and this will end."_

Then the image of Eva popped in her head. Her sweet and caring mother lying on the bed helpless. She was dying and Snow couldn't anything to help her. Well, she could've but that meant giving into dark magic.

Snow's heart burned with anger and hatred. "Screw the plan."

Snow put the candle over Cora's heart and whispered her name. Snow took great comfort in knowing that Cora would no longer be an issue. The deed was done.

Regina came down the stairs after few minutes later. "Snow, did you find my mother's heart?"

"Yes, it's been untouched. Your mother will now love you and you can have your family intact. You can finally be happy with all the people you love."

"Thank you Snow. Not only for helping me but also for stopping Daniel from killing my mother. My mother will be redeemed. I'm sorry for all the pain we've caused. You truly are good."

Snow looked at her innocently. This was going to work. Cora would be out of Regina's life. She would be out of her life.

"Go, we're stopping your mother from becoming the Dark One. She'll thank you for it in the end," Snow said.

Regina rushed to her car and called Daniel.

Daniel's phone rang and he saw Regina's number on the screen. "Regina! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Everything is going to be fine. Snow found my mother's heart and I'm going to put in back in. She will be redeemed after all. There is no need to kill her. Meet me at Gold's shop."

Daniel hurriedly got off the phone and rushed out the door. He may not like Cora but if Regina wanted her in her life then he would learn to tolerate her. He wished things could have gone differently if Cora hadn't ripped out her heart.

"_All this grief could've been avoided."_

Regina and Daniel met up with each other in front of the shop.

"Ready for this?" asked Daniel.

"I've been ready for this my whole life," Regina answered.

"Let's go save your mother."

Meanwhile Snow was hit with a tidal wave of emotions. What had she done? She used manipulation against Regina. They were just starting to come to a place of possible healing.

David reached the cemetery to find his wife cradling her head. "What did you do?"

Snow looked at her husband terrified. "I just did something horrible."

She stood up suddenly. "We have to go back to Gold's shop. Regina's about to kill Cora!"

They got in the truck and sped down the street.

Regina and Daniel saw Cora about to plunge the knife into Gold's chest. Daniel gave Regina a slight push and Regina plunged her hand into Cora's chest.

"_It's done," _Regina thought.

Regina waited to see her mother's reaction. Cora felt the strange sensation only for a moment and then she looked at Regina.

Cora was overwhelmed with joy. She was seeing her baby girl for the first time. Her precious baby girl who she would die for.

Regina smiled. "Mother!"

Daniel smiled at the scene unfolding. This is what Regina desired: her mother's unconditional love. She had finally received the affection she'd been craving. He hadn't seen Regina smile that way in weeks. He was truly happy for her.

Gold knew something was off. _"Snow actually did it."_

He looked at the dagger and his name remained. He picked it up. He would not die today.

Cora felt a burning sensation across her chest. She saw the poisoned wound forming on her skin.

"Mother," Regina said concerned.

Daniel saw the change and was about to move. Suddenly, Cora fell and Regina caught her in her arms. Daniel rushed to Regina's side and supported Cora's head.

"Regina, what's happening?" asked Daniel.

"I don't know. This isn't right," said Regina.

"Mother, talk to me," Regina pleaded.

Cora looked at Gold and said, "This would've been enough."

She looked at her precious daughter again. "You would've been enough."

Cora placed her eyes on Daniel and sighed. "I'm sorry Daniel. You loved my daughter and I see you would've made her happy. Please, take care of my baby girl. I'm so sorry."

Daniel was tearing up. This is the woman he should have met a long time ago. "It's okay. We both love Regina. You're going to be fine."

"I love you Regina." Cora slipped away.

Regina shook her mother. "Mother don't leave me, please. You have to wake up."

Daniel turned to Gold. "Can't you do something?"

Daniel was stunned. Regina just got her mother back.

"I can't do anything. Regina, your mother did you no favors."

Regina whipped her head around. "Shut up! You stole her life! You cast some spell!"

Regina looked at Daniel and cried harder. "She was supposed to be a part of it."

"I know, Gina. I don't understand. I thought everything was fine," Daniel said.

"I don't understand either," she answered. She faced Gold again. "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing," Gold simply stated.

Regina looked at her mother's face. The only person who said nothing was wrong was Snow. _"No, not Snow."_

Snow screamed as she ran into the room. "Regina, stop!"

Regina stared at Snow. She had trusted her again. "You did this!"

Daniel couldn't believe his ears. Surely, Snow didn't do this. She couldn't have killed Cora. But the look on her face said it all. Snow killed Cora out of revenge.

Daniel stood up and stroked Regina's hair. He walked over to Snow. His voice low. "You need to leave."

He held up his hand in protest. One word out of Snow and Regina would burn this whole place down. He signaled David to take Snow out.

Daniel turned to Gold and glared. _"He had to have a hand in this madness. Snow didn't do this by herself."_

"Would you excuse us?" Daniel asked Gold.

Gold nodded his head and walked out.

Daniel kneeled in front of Regina who was still cradling Cora. He tried to touch Cora and pry her out of Regina's arms.

Regina pulled back. "No! You can't have her!"

Daniel's heart was shattering. "Ok. I'll sit with you." Daniel went behind Regina and wrapped his arms around her chest.

Regina cried and spoke. "Why did you leave me? I had you! You were finally my mother and now you're gone! Please wake up! Mama, I need you."

Regina was hoping that Cora would somehow magically open her eyes. It never happened.

Regina was conscious of Daniel's presence again. "Daniel," her voice barely audible.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Will you take her now?" Regina was sounding as a child.

"Ok." He knelt down and slowly maneuvered Cora into a comfortable position. He picked her up and cradled her like she was his own mother. In his heart of hearts, he knew this would happen. He figured there was still a chance of redemption. But Snow had uncharacteristically ripped that chance away.

Snow. She wasn't responsible for his death and he finally got Regina to see that. However, her hands were now soiled. She was directly responsible for Cora's demise. He would deal with Snow later.

He had to get Cora to the cemetery and Regina home. They were so close to getting the ending they desired.

He felt Regina's hand on his lower back. "She'll have a proper service."

Regina nodded her head. "Thank you."

The couple magicked to the mausoleum.

Regina preserved her body in the same manner as she did Daniel.

Regina became numb and despondent. She barely registered what was happening.

She didn't even remember coming home. She walked into the foyer, her heart heavy.

Daniel watched Regina for a few seconds. He could tell Regina was shutting down.

Regina tried to climb the stairs but her legs felt heavy. Daniel picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

He placed on her the bed. _"Let me take care of you."_

He ran a bath for her and slowly undressed her. He didn't even think Regina registered what was happening.

After checking the water temperature, he picked Regina up again and put her in the tub.

He took extra care in washing her body. "Regina, I need you to stand for me."

The option of sticking her head under water and join her mother in death seemed like a really good alternative. However, having Daniel and Henry go through the pain she was feeling was out of the question.

She stood out of obedience. Daniel wrapped a towel around her and got her out of the tub.

He found some pajamas for Regina to wear and had her put them on.

"I'm going to make you some tea. I'll be right back."

Regina simply nodded her head.

Daniel came back a few minutes later and watched Regina drink the tea. He placed the cup on the nightstand and then helped Regina stand while he pulled back the covers.

Regina got in and Daniel kissed her on the temple. He wasn't sure if she needed to be alone. He stroked her hair one last time.

He turned off the lights and was about to walk out the door.

He heard her voice. "Please don't leave me too. I need you."

Daniel took off his shoes and got in bed. He wrapped his arms around Regina and she snuggled into his chest. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here as long as you need me."

Regina broke and the tears ran down her pale skin. She was soaking Daniel's shirt but he didn't care. He held Regina all night hearing the cries until she fell asleep.

Daniel looked at Regina's sleeping form. He was now afraid for her. She was making progress and it seemed life was knocking her five steps back when she would take a step forward. He knew the road to redemption just got a lot harder.

He said within himself that Regina was worth fighting for her. He got rid of the Evil Queen but what if Regina falls back into old patterns. As much as he hated what Snow did, Regina's anger was stronger.

Daniel tightened his arms around Regina. "_Tomorrow is another day. We'll face it together my love."_

He kissed Regina lightly and fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: I didn't realize it but today is the one-year anniversary of the airing of The Stable Boy episode. So happy anniversary to StableQueen!

Please keep reviewing.

Chapter 22

Regina woke up the next morning hoping that yesterday was a dream. But reality came crashing down on her. Her mother was dead. She and Daniel cradled Cora in their arms. Her mother apologized to Daniel and told her that she would've been enough.

For one brief moment, Cora was a real mother. She had so much love in her eyes and Regina would never forget that.

She reached over to the other side of the bed and felt something. She turned over to find a white rose and a note. She picked up the note and it read: _To Regina, I love you. Just wanted to show you how much. Daniel._

Regina smiled. Her Daniel had truly been a rock. He was her anchor. Now, he was trying to ease the pain. She picked the rose and smelt it. It seemed heavenly.

She got out of the bed and got ready for the day ahead. She went downstairs to find Daniel sitting in the kitchen. His back was toward her. She walked up and wrapped her arms around her chest.

Daniel jumped. "Regina."

"Hi my love."

"How did you sleep?" asked Daniel.

"All right, I suppose. I woke up hoping yesterday was a sick nightmare but it wasn't."

"Come here," he said. Regina sat on his lap.

"I know you're hurting. I can only imagine the pain you're going through. Just know that I love you."

Regina gave him a weak smile. "You've proven that this morning. I got the rose and the note."

"Did you like it? I was trying to help."

"I liked it very much. It was sweet," said Regina.

"What time do you want to go to the cemetery?" asked Daniel.

"I guess now," she replied.

"Ok. I'll go get our coats," said Daniel.

Regina sat up and Daniel left the kitchen.

Regina hated funerals. She didn't know if the hole in her heart would ever be filled.

"Regina, are you ready?" asked Daniel.

"No but let's get this over with. I want to go by the flower shop and get something for mother."

Daniel nodded. He helped Regina into her coat and they walked out of the house.

Snow was devastated and disgusted with herself. All she had to do was stick to the plan. She let dark magic taint her mind and she got her revenge.

Cora died and paid for her sins. Now, she had to deal with Regina. Regina's stare burned into her mind. The look of horror on Regina's face wouldn't go away. Daniel politely told her to leave. She had broken their trust and she knew she would have to work hard to regain it.

Daniel and Regina were now in the mausoleum. Regina ran her hand over Cora's name. The tears kept coming and Daniel slowly but his hand on Regina's lower back.

"It's okay, Regina. Let it out." Regina leaned into him and cried.

Mr. Gold walked into the service. The couple whipped their hands around. Daniel tightened his hold on Regina.

"We're burying my mother. If you're here to gloat, don't bother," said Regina.

"On the contrary. I came to pay my respects. No matter what you believe, Cora will always hold a special place in my heart."

Gold placed a flower on the casket.

Regina didn't care what Gold had to say. "You killed her to save your own life."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Gold replied.

Daniel spoke. "You need to leave. I don't need you upsetting Regina anymore."

"I will take my leave." Gold left the couple alone.

"Don't pay attention to him," said Daniel.

"He got Mary Margaret to trick me into killing my mother," Regina stated.

"And if you continue this cycle you will only end up regretting it," Daniel said softly but firm.

"What do you propose I do? Let it go," Regina yelled.

Daniel spoke in a calm voice. "Exactly. Cut your losses. Look at what this has already cost us."

"It didn't cost you anything. I'm the one who lost my mother," said Regina.

"It cost me you. I thought you were gone for good. I lost the love of my life for two weeks. The woman I saw was just a shell. You were dead," he replied.

"My mother is dead. She's not coming back," Regina sobbed.

He hugged her. "I know. You can cherish the moment of affection she gave you. Remember that woman who loved you unconditionally."

He pushed her back slightly and grabbed her shoulders. "But don't go down this role of vengeance. You're grieving. I will not let you sacrifice your sanity for anyone."

"Daniel, I don't know what to do."

"You lean on me. Let me fight for us. We're a team."

"I'm used to depending on myself. You're right. I have to start leaning on you."

"That's all I ask for. Are you up to going home?"

Regina nodded yes.

They got home and Regina slept the rest of the day.

Daniel watched her sleep. He would fight for them. It was time to get to the bottom of all of this. He was going to see Snow.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Snow was lying in bed when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't want to get out of bed but there was no one else to answer the door.

"Coming!" she yelled.

She opened the door and saw Daniel. _"This was inevitable."_

"Daniel!"

"Mary Margaret," was all he said.

"Come in," she said.

Daniel walked in and noticed the bed had just been slept in. "_She's been sulking."_

"Daniel, I can explain."

He whipped around. "Can you Snow? I trusted you to make the right decision. I got Regina to trust you again. You manipulated Regina into killing her own mother. You know what I don't understand, you stopped me from killing Cora. Were you manipulating me too?"

Snow reached toward Daniel. "No. I wasn't trying to manipulate you. I was trying to help you think straight. When I found out that Cora was responsible for my mother's death, I lost it."

"A life for a life. Are you proud of yourself? You got your revenge. I told you that you would have to live with the consequences of your actions. I guess now you are learning about the consequences."

"I'm sorry. The guilt is eating me alive."

"I'm sorry too. You should feel guilty. We had a deal. We were going to redeem Cora. Regina was going to have a real mother."

Snow looked at the floor. She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.

Daniel hardened his gaze. "You knew that, didn't you? You used the one thing Regina craved the most and used it against her. The sad thing is that I do not think you really regret Cora dying. You wanted her to pay and that's what you accomplished."

"I do regret it," Snow said.

"Mary Margaret, you regret what it has done to you. Not to Regina. I just spent the last hour trying to talk her off a ledge. She wanted to seek revenge against you. You need to watch your back. I can only hold off Regina for so long."

"Can I see Regina?"

"Not now. She's resting and the last thing she needs is to see you."

Snow nodded her head. "Ok."

David walked in. "What's going on?"

"Daniel and I were just having a conversation."

David was at Snow's side in an instant. "About what?"

"About what your wife did to Cora. She used Regina to exact her revenge."

"What makes you think Regina wouldn't have done something?"

"David, maybe at another time. She was changing. Trying to be a better mother, a better person. Your wife made sure the opposite would happen."

David was going to defend his wife. "Snow did what she thought was right. Cora was a monster."

"Cora was a woman with no heart, literally. She removed the ability to love and that's why she became the monster we all know her to be. You weren't there. Cora finally felt the love she should have bestowed toward Regina. She finally understood my love for Regina and apologized for ripping us apart. All your wife had to do was return her heart uncorrupted. Her need for revenge was too great."

"My wife is a hero. She saved the town from ruin."

"Yes, but at what cost? That is what's going to keep Snow awake at night. Your wife may be a hero in this town's eyes but in her own eyes, she's a murderer. You love Snow as much as I love Regina. Make sure your wife keeps her distance."

"Are you threatening us?" David asked.

Snow placed her hand on David's arm.

"No threats. Warnings. Regina is in a precarious state. Just stay away from her, Snow."

Snow withdrew herself from the room. She knew Daniel was right. She should stay away from Regina.

Daniel had nothing more to say. "I have to get home."

He brushed past David and left.

David went by Snow's bedside. "Mary Margaret, he's gone."

"David, he's right. I did nothing but break their trust. I took a life out of revenge. I'm no better than Regina."

"Mary Margaret, you are nothing like Regina. She's evil."

"She's hurting and grieving. She's been in pain since Daniel died back home. It doesn't excuse her actions but it explains them. She wanted revenge on me when she couldn't get Cora. I wanted revenge on Cora for taking my mother. We're the same."

David was about to protest but Snow stopped him. "No. We've been broken in the worst possible way. I have to make this right."

Knowing there was no need to argue, he let the conversation go.

"I'm going back to sleep."

Snow could see an image of her mother looking at her with such disappointment. "_I'm sorry, mother." Tears fell as she slept._

Daniel got home to find the house empty. "_Where did she go?"_

He went to the backyard and found Regina sitting against her apple tree.

He sat next to her. She opened her eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"Just got here."

Regina nodded. Then she got up and sat between his legs.

"Better?" asked Daniel.

"Much better. Where did you go?"

"I went to see Snow."

He felt Regina tense. "What did she say?"

"She's sorry."

"I bet she is," Regina replied, her voice was dripping with anger.

"She's disgusted about her actions. She would like to make amends."

"She wants to see me," said Regina.

"She does but I told her not to. You're grieving and she needs to leave you alone. Yes, she wants to make amends but she also wants to ease her conscience."

"I'm sure that brat is sulking as we speak."

"Probably but she now knows what revenge gets her: bitterness," said Daniel.

"I'm trying to not want revenge against her. I'm trying to remember what you said."

Daniel kissed the back of her head. "I love you for it. Eventually, you're going to have to want to change for yourself. Henry and I will be here."

"You're right. Being good is so hard," she said.

Daniel chuckled. "You just need to practice."

"I'm here to remind you how to do that," Daniel continued.

Regina listened to what Daniel was telling her. In the deepest part of her soul, she knew Cora would not survive. Was she being naïve? She held on this long for one brief moment of love. She should be happy with that. Maybe it was time to move on and spend her time enjoying the people she had right now in her life.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Some dialogue taken from Welcome to Storybrooke.

Chapter 24

Regina went to the mausoleum to sort through her mother's belongings. She wanted something tangible to hold on to.

Regina's eyes scoured the room. Cora's signature was all over the place. Every trinket, every piece of clothing, everything from the Enchanted Forest filled Regina's nostrils. The smell was too much to bear. Soon Regina's emotions took over.

It was a mixture of happiness, sadness and anger. Happiness for having the chance to reunite with her mother. Sadness for watching her die. Anger for never getting the life she wanted. Anger for everything that happened since the curse broke.

Regina ripped Cora's dress to shreds. She knocked over Cora's chest and threw her belongings around the room.

"How could you leave me?! I needed you! I begged you to stay!" Regina screamed, her words echoing back to her ears.

Regina sank to the ground and cried. She curled up in a ball and just laid there blocking out the world.

Daniel in the meantime was worried. Regina should've been back by now. He went to the mausoleum.

He made his way downstairs and found Regina curled up in a ball. He moved closer to her and saw the mess she had made.

"Regina," he said.

Regina lifted her head at the sound of his voice. Her face was slightly swollen and her eyes were puffy and red. "Daniel, why are you here?"

"I came to check on you. I see you are still having a hard time. Is there anything I can do?"

Regina shook her head no. "I think I'm done. I think I've finally reached the last stage: acceptance. My mother was many things but she was still my mother. I will always love her. It's time to move forward. I feel that I can really do that now."

Daniel smiled. "That's my girl."

Regina smiled and then laughed. "What would I ever do without you?"

Daniel helped her off the ground. "Let's go home."

Snow couldn't take the guilt anymore. She wanted the pain to stop. There was only one way for this to end: Regina would have to kill her.

Snow got to Regina's house. "_This can all be over."_

Regina and Daniel were upstairs when the doorbell sounded.

"That must be Henry. I'll get the door," said Regina.

Regina couldn't wait to see her son. It was good for her to spend time with him.

She opened to door to see Snow. Her face dropped. "Oh, it's you."

"Kill me," Snow said.

Regina looked at her bewildered. _"What is she talking about?"_

"What?" asked Regina.

"Regina, we have been fighting for so long. Its cost us so much. It has to end before anyone else dies. So please just do it."

Regina couldn't believe this was happening. She had waited her whole adult life to rip Snow's heart for betraying her. For causing so much grief. Now, Snow was offering herself up to her on a silver platter.

Regina thought about Henry and Daniel. She had come too far to turn back now.

Daniel was waiting to hear some noise but there was just silence. He headed downstairs and stopped in the middle of the staircase. He heard Snow ask Regina to kill her. He was too shocked to move.

He knew Snow's guilt would be hard to deal with but he never expected Snow to go this far. Even more so, he wanted to how Regina would respond.

He was glad when Regina uttered the next words.

"Henry would never forgive me. But you know what my problem is, I never learn from my mistakes."

Regina plunged her hand into Snow's chest and pulled out her heart. Snow cried out in pain and Daniel's eyes widened.

"_No, Regina. Don't do it," _Daniel thought. He knew if he stepped in that more damage could possibly occur. If Regina were truly prepared to move forward, she would have to make the choice now.

Regina saw Snow's heart and noticed a dark spot. "Mmph."

"What?" asked Snow.

Regina turned to heart around and pointed to the spot. "Do you see that?"

"What did you do?" Snow asked.

"Oh, I didn't do that. You did. You darkened yourself," Regina replied.

Snow didn't want to believe her words. She cried no over and over again.

"Yes. Once you blacken your heart, it only grows darker. Trust me I know," Regina continued.

"So crush it! Do it! Crush it! Get it over with!" Snow pleaded.

Regina looked at Snow almost pitying her. "And put you out of your misery. I don't need to destroy you. You're doing it all by yourself."

Snow begged Regina to kill her one more time.

"No. I won't kill you. I've had to deal with my actions. It's time you learn to live with yours."

Regina put the heart back in. "Now get off my porch."

Regina slammed the door and turned around to find Daniel standing on the staircase.

"Wow," Daniel said.

Regina suddenly tensed. She was afraid of Daniel being disappointed in her.

Daniel seemed to sense this. "Gina, I'm not disappointed. Relieved, actually. I thought you were going to crush her heart. You had the opportunity and you didn't do it."

"You're not mad," said Regina.

"No. I was scared that Snow actually got to this point. I told her that she would have to live with the guilt but still."

Regina nodded. "I wanted to crush it but it's pointless. Henry would never forgive me and I could lose you. I'm not taking that chance. I refuse to lose my sanity."

"You were listening to me," said Daniel.

"I was listening. Thank you sticking by me through all of this."

"You're welcome. I guess I should make some dinner for Henry," said Daniel.

"Since when do you cook?"

"Granny taught me a few things," Daniel replied. He proceeded to the kitchen.

"_Better make sure he doesn't burn down the kitchen."_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Henry helped Daniel clear the table while Regina went into the living room.

"Did you find the dinner to your liking Henry?" asked Daniel.

"Yep. You're a good cook. Perhaps better than mom," said Henry.

"I heard that!" yelled Regina.

"Come on, let's go into the kitchen," Daniel said.

Daniel washed the dishes while Henry dried them.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Henry."

"Why do you love my mom? You're not afraid of her like other people are."

"I'm not afraid of your mother because I know the real her. She's smart, caring, and full of love. She is also very stubborn and can be quite demanding. But she's the love of my life."

"What was she like back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Your mom was carefree. She loved to laugh and she loved riding horses."

"Wait, my mom can ride horses?" asked Henry.

"She can. She's very good at it. She's never taken you before."

"No. I never went to the stable before gramps took me," Henry replied.

"Would you like me to teach you? I taught your mom how to ride."

"Cool!" Henry exclaimed.

"I guess that means you want me to teach you," Daniel said.

"Yes!" he replied. Henry put down the dish he was drying and hugged Daniel.

Daniel was caught off guard but then wrapped his arms around the boy. He felt that he could have a relationship with Henry after all.

"You're really good for my mom. You've made her happy," said Henry.

Daniel bent down to Henry to meet him at eye-level. "_You've _made Regina happy. She is a better person because of you. She loves you with all her heart."

"I love her. I probably don't show it but I really do," Henry replied.

"How about you give your mom another chance? It would mean the world to her."

Henry nodded his head. They went back to doing the dishes.

"So when are you going to marry my mom?"

Daniel almost dropped a dish on the floor. "Um…we haven't talked about it."

"But you're her true love. You should get married," Henry argued.

Daniel chuckled. "Would you like me to marry your mom someday?"

"Yes. Mom can't hang with me all the time."

Daniel smiled. "I suppose she can't."

"Do you think mom will forgive Snow for killing Cora?"

"I hope so, Henry. Your mom is learning to deal with many emotions. One day, she'll be able to."

"I know what we can do to get Snow and mom to forgive each other. I'll call it Operation Falcon."

"What's Operation Falcon?" asked Daniel.

"Get mom and Mary Margaret in the same room. They'll have to forgive each other then."

"Henry, you can't force people to forgive. People have to want to forgive and not hold bitterness in their heart. It's up to them to work this out."

Henry looked disappointed.

"Hey, cheer up. Regina will come around. Wait and see. Now what's for dessert?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders.

Daniel went to the freezer and pulled out some ice cream.

"Ice cream. Cool. Mom only lets me have ice cream when I'm sick."

"Don't worry, kid. I think your mom can let this one pass."

Daniel fixed the ice cream and headed out of the kitchen with Henry.

Regina ran back to the living room and took a seat on the couch. It took her a minute to recover.

"Mom! We're having ice cream for dessert."

Regina eyes went back and forth between the two. "Are we now? Sounds good."

"What movie are we watching?" asked Daniel.

"The Avengers," Henry said and popped the disc into the dvd player.

After eating their ice cream, Henry curled up against Regina. She smiled. It felt like old times before the curse broke.

Daniel looked over to them and smiled.

After the movie was over, Henry had fallen asleep. Daniel picked him up and carried him to his room.

Regina followed behind and tucked him in. "Good night, my sweet boy."

Once Daniel and Regina returned to their room, they hit the bed. It was very exhausting day for the both of them.

Regina placed her head on Daniel's chest. "Thank you."

"For…"

"For what you said to Henry in the kitchen."

"Regina Mills, you were eavesdropping," he said teasingly.

Regina pouted. "I just happened to be by the door while you were talking."

"Right, whatever you say. And you're welcome. He's a great kid."

"He is. I'm glad he's getting a chance to know you."

"Me too. I thought he was going to be afraid after what I did to him at the stables that day."

"Henry forgave you. He can be quite loving but also stubborn," said Regina.

"Sounds like a certain someone I know," Daniel said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Go to sleep."

"Yes, dear."

"When are you going to make amends with Mary Margaret?" asked Daniel.

"I don't know. I don't know how," Regina admitted.

"You have to do it sometime. Henry is what binds you and you can't avoid this forever. No matter how much you want to. You both have to move on from this feud."

Regina sighed. "True. Want to come with me while I do it?"

"No, this is between you and Snow," he said.

Regina huffed. "Fine. I'll talk to her tomorrow once I've dropped Henry off."

The couple drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Regina arrived at the Charmings' apartment dreading the conversation she was about to have. She figured that it was time.

She heard shuffling inside the apartment. Emma answered. "Regina. Henry, did you have a good time?"

"I had a great time. Daniel cooked spaghetti and meatballs. Then we had ice cream and watch The Avengers."

Emma arched an eyebrow at Regina. "You watch superhero movies?"

"Ms. Swan, it's a family movie. What else would I watch with my son?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Thanks for dropping him off."

"Actually Emma, I need to speak with Mary Margaret," Regina said.

"Why?" asked David who stepped behind the kitchen counter.

"That's my business Prince. Is she here?"

Mary Margaret stepped into the living room. "I'm here." She turned to her family. "It's fine. I'll be back soon."

Emma and David relented and watched her leave with Regina.

Once they were outside the door, Mary Margaret faced Regina. "I am coming back, right?"

"Of course, Snow. Harming you means I'll have to deal with an angry mob in front of my house. I rather not have a repeat of that situation."

The younger woman walked off. Regina drove them to the docks.

"Why are we at the docks?"

"It's the only place where we can truly talk," said Regina.

"This isn't easy for me. I've hated you ever since you betrayed my trust. You got Daniel killed and I could not deal with the pain of losing him. I tried to fight the darkness that was trying to take over in the beginning. I was determined to not be like my mother. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you over the years," Regina continued.

Snow inhaled and exhaled. "I'm sorry too. If it hadn't been for me, you probably would be the same woman I met all those years ago. You taught me about true love and I carelessly destroyed any happiness you might have had. I missed you though. I missed the stepmother who loved me. I missed the woman who sang to me when I had nightmares. You were more than a stepmother, you were my only friend."

"I wish I could say that I'd forget about all of this but that's impossible. However, I can try and move forward with my life. If you want, maybe we can forge some kind of new relationship. We probably won't be best friends but at least civil," Regina said.

"I would like that. And about Cora, I'm truly sorry. I wasn't thinking about you, Emma or anybody else. David tried to warn me but I didn't want to listen. I was too consumed by hate."

"Trust me, I know. Revenge never fills the void in your heart. It only magnifies it because after it is finished, you still have the scars," Regina replied.

"We're two messed up people, aren't we?" Snow asked laughing.

"That we are. I'm sorry for treating you horribly after your father…died."

Snow gave a weak smile. "My father had no right marrying you. You were too young for him anyway."

Regina laughed. "Clearly he and my mother disagreed with that notion."

"Well, that's all in the past. What made you want to mend things with me?"

"Daniel and Henry. Well, Daniel mostly. He reminded me that in order to move on with my life I had to close the door on my past. That's what I'm trying to do."

Snow leaned over and hugged Regina. Regina tensed but soon relaxed and hugged Snow back.

"Thank you, Regina. I hope one day, we can be a family again."

"Maybe one day. For now, we take it one day at a time. Now let's get you back before David sends out the attack dogs."

Snow laughed. "You're right. We wouldn't want that."

Snow walked into her apartment to find Emma and David sitting anxiously on the couch.

David walked over to her. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you? If she-

"David, I'm fine. We talked that's all. No yelling, no fist fights. We sorted things out and we're on our way to healing."

"Regina didn't do anything?" asked Emma.

"No. She wanted to make amends and that's what we did. We apologized to each other for all the pain we caused. Our feud is over. We can both move on."

Snow walked the kitchen and made her some tea. She looked at her husband and daughter and could tell they remained unconvinced.

"Really, you guys. Regina and I just talked. We're sort of okay. We're taking this process one day at a time."

Regina felt lighthearted. She felt as if a burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She got home to find Daniel trying to figure out how to use the computer.

She saw him banging on it. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how to turn this stupid machine on," he replied clearly frustrated.

"Let me," Regina said. She showed him how to turn the computer on.

"How long have you been trying?" asked Regina.

"An hour," he replied.

Regina tried to stifle a laugh.

"It's not funny," said Daniel.

"I know sweetheart. I had the same trouble when I first started using this world's technology."

Daniel sighed slightly annoyed. "Why is everything so complicated?"

Regina just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Dear, you'll learn."

"What are you looking for?" asked Regina.

"It's a surprise."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_**Three Months Later….**_

Things between Snow and Regina had calmed down. They forged a new relationship and were quite pleased. They hardly fought which was weird for the both of them. Nevertheless, they found a way to get along.

Daniel worked at the stables and loved every moment of it. Regina helped him train the children in horseback riding. Everybody could see Regina was in her element when she rode her horse. Life was good for them.

Daniel and Snow met at Granny's for lunch. He had something to ask her.

"Daniel, you're fidgeting. You never do that," said Snow.

"Sorry. I need your help. I need to pick out a ring," he replied.

Snow stopped drinking her coffee and set the cup on the table. "What kind of ring?"

"An engagement ring."

Snow gasped. "Daniel, I'm-

"Shh! Not so loud. I made reservations months ago at a hotel in New York. Since we can cross over the town line now thanks to Gold, I figured that would be a great place."

"Of course, I'll be happy to help you. Do you have an idea of what you would like to get?" asked Snow.

"Not a clue. There are so many things to consider. I'm lost when it comes to this."

"Some men are. Why don't we go shopping right now?"

"Ok…."

"Ruby! Here you go!" Snow laid the cash on the table.

She grabbed Daniel by the arm and dragged him out.

After looking at rings for hours, Daniel found the perfect one.

"Thanks, Snow. Do you think Regina will love it?"

"She is going to absolutely love it."

They parted ways and now Daniel had to hide the ring from Regina.

Regina was tired when she got home. She had been on her feet all day with the horses. _"Why did I agree to be the only personnel in the stables? Never again."_

"Daniel, I'm home."

Daniel came into the foyer. "Hello Gina."

Regina looked at Daniel. He was wearing a dress shirt and slacks. He even shaved. "What's the special occasion?"

"Just glad you're home."

"What are you up to?" asked Regina.

"Nothing. I can't be glad that the love of my life is home," he refuted.

"I suppose. Give me a few minutes to freshen up." Regina headed upstairs.

After heading back downstairs, she saw the table was fully decorated. _"He's definitely up to something."_

The couple ate their dinner. Regina was talking about her time at the stables when she noticed Daniel staring into space.

"Daniel, something wrong?"

"What? Um, no. Sorry, I had a lot on my mind."

"What's wrong?" Regina wondered.

"Nothing. I wanted to give you something. Be right back."

"_What's going on with him?"_

Daniel came back with an envelope and handed it to Regina.

Regina opened it and found two boarding passes to Manhattan. Regina looked up at Daniel.

"I figured since we can cross the town line, why not go somewhere for our anniversary?"

"That's sweet. Who is going to cover the stables?"

"I got it all covered. We leave in the morning. Tomorrow is all about us. Unless you want to stay in Storybrooke?"

"No, no and no!" Regina squealed. "New York. I have to pack."

"Hey, don't pack too much. I'm buying you some stuff when we get there." Daniel winked at her.

Regina ran back upstairs and started packing.

Daniel felt the ring box in his pocket. Tomorrow would definitely be an exciting day.

_**The Following Day in New York….**_

Regina and Daniel were admiring all the sights. To them, New York was heaven and they never wanted to leave.

They came back to their hotel tired. Daniel looked at his watch and it read 5:00 pm. Dinner reservations were at 7:00 pm.

"Gina, we have an hour to rest before we have to get ready for dinner."

"Where are we going?" asked Regina.

Daniel smirked. He walked over to Regina and kissed her softly on the lips. "You'll see. Now get some rest."

The couple arrived at a French restaurant called La Grenouille. Regina was just in awe. She couldn't believe Daniel had taken the time to do all of this.

They waited to be seated by the maitre d'. As they sat, Regina leaned over the table and whispered, "Dear, you didn't have to do all of this."

"Are you disappointed that I did?" he asked knowing she wasn't.

"Nope. I've loved every minute of it."

He winked at her in response.

They ordered their food and each one was thanking God that the entire menu wasn't in French.

After dinner, it was now time to pop the question. "_Here goes nothing."_

"Gina, there's something I need to say to you."

Once he had her full attention, he proceeded.

"Regina, ever since I came back, I could not be happier. You've made me want to be a better man. I wish things had turned out differently for us in the beginning but life has a way turning plans upside down. Now, we've reached a point where can fully trust each other. I want you to know that I love you. So I want to ask you something."

"Ok, Daniel."

Daniel got up and knelt on one knee in front of Regina. Regina gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"_Is this really happening?"_

People in the restaurant turned their heads to find out the outcome.

"Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened up the box and Regina saw the ring.

She couldn't help but cry. She had wanted this ever since she was a teenager.

"Daniel, yes! I'll marry you."

She kissed him and the restaurant exploded in applause for the happy couple.

Regina blushed and turned around in her seat.

"Daniel I just don't know what to say."

"As long as you said yes, I'm fine."

She laughed. "This ring is gorgeous. Who helped you pick it out?"

"How do you know I didn't pick it out myself?" he asked slightly pouting.

"You don't know that much about rings." Regina then smiled. "Snow helped you, didn't she?"

"Yes, is that all right?"

"It is. I love everything you did today."

"Happy anniversary darling," he said smiling.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next two weeks consisted of meetings for the happy couple. Caterers, floral arrangements, venue scouting and everything else in between. Regina made sure everything was on point for her big day. She was driving people mad with her demands but she didn't care. This day was going to be perfect.

Regina and Daniel were going over seating charts and ironing details of the wedding party.

"So, we have Ruby, Emma, Belle and Ashley has bridemaids. Henry is escorting you down the aisle. Archie, Hook, Thomas and Gold are the groomsmen. David is my best man. Don't you think it's time to ask Mary Margaret to be the maid of honor?" asked Daniel.

Regina bit her lip. "What if she says no?"

"You won't know unless you ask," he answered.

"Ok, I'll ask but if this blows up in my face, you are so dead."

"Whatever. Go on," he said.

Regina left.

Once she reached the apartment, she knocked. "_This better work."_

Snow answered. "Regina, come in!"

Regina sat on the couch fiddling with her clothes.

"So what brings you by?" asked Snow.

"Well, Daniel and I were going over the wedding details. We…I was wondering if you would like to be the maid of honor?"

Snow ran over to Regina and hugged her.

"I take that as a yes," Regina said.

"Yes. I've been waiting for you to ask me," Snow replied.

"You have? I wasn't sure if you would want to be in my wedding," Regina admitted.

"Why not? We're friends now and I would love to be a part of this happy occasion."

"How silly of me. I was worried for nothing. Ok Mary Margaret, we have to find you a dress."

"Right now?" Snow asked. She was like a kid waiting to open her Christmas presents.

"Yes, right now. Are you busy?" asked Regina.

"Not at all."

"Let's go shopping," said Regina.

"Oh, David left me his debit card so he's paying for it."

"Smart woman," said Regina. They headed off.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The day had finally arrived. Regina woke up feeling overjoyed and happy. She would finally get to marry the man of her dreams.

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yes," she said.

Soon Snow, Emma, Ruby, Belle and Ashley all rushed into her room.

"Whoa, how did you all get in here?" asked Regina.

"Henry gave us the key," Snow said.

Regina arched an eyebrow. _"That son of mine."_

"Are you excited for the big day?" asked Belle.

"I am," she answered. She directed her gaze to Snow. "Were you nervous when you married David?"

"I had butterflies in my stomach all morning. But when you see Daniel standing there, the butterflies will go away. Now come on, we have to get you ready."

The girls spent all morning get ready. They even offered advice about her wedding night.

"I think I know what I'm doing, dears," Regina said.

"Watch, she's going to come back from her honeymoon pregnant," Ruby said.

Everybody laughed. There was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Snow.

"It's David."

Snow cracked the door opened. "Yes Charming?"

"Aren't you guys ready? It's almost time to get to the church."

"Almost ready and you go on ahead and hold down the fort," Snow answered.

David left. "_Why do women take so long to get ready?"_

Snow looked at Regina in awe. "You look beautiful, Regina."

"Thank you, Snow. I hope Daniel likes it," she said.

"Trust me, Daniel will be more concerned with taking it off," Ruby said.

"Ruby!" everyone exclaimed. She threw up her hands in surrender. "I'm just saying."

"Ruby, get your mind out of the gutter. You just want to party," said Emma.

"True. I love a good party."

Emma rolled her eyes. "All right everyone, let's get in the car. We can't keep the groom waiting for long."

The women arrived at the church and took their places. Henry came alongside Regina.

"You look beautiful, mom."

"Thank you, Henry. Ready for another man in my life?" she asked.

"Mom, I've been ready," he answered. "Just kidding. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Regina gave Henry a hug. The music started and the procession began.

It was now Regina's turn. The wedding march started and everyone in the crowd stood.

The doors opened and people were amazed. Regina looked so vibrant and young. She wasn't the Evil Queen or the demanding mayor. She was just Regina, the carefree girl who was madly in love with her fiancée.

Daniel took one look at Regina and his eyes started to well up. _"She's so beautiful."_

Henry walked Regina down the aisle and handed Regina to Daniel.

Father Derek Thomas officiated the wedding.

Father Thomas said, "The couple has decided to say their own vows." He turned to Daniel.

"Regina, you are the reason I get up in the morning. You are the reason I can face whatever troubles come our way. You are the reason I'm standing here right now. We're a team and we've proven that nothing can stand in the way of our love. I knew since the first moment I laid eyes on you, that you were going to be my wife. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Now, you are even more beautiful and I'm proud to call you mine. I vow to always be in your corner. I will always support you. I vow to always love, honor and defend you until the day I die. I love you, Gina."

Regina was crying and Daniel wiped the tears from her eyes. It was her turn.

"Daniel, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. I never thought we would be standing here. We always dreamed about this. You've made me happy. You taught me how to be whole again. You taught me how to love myself. You taught me how to forgive. I thank God every day that you are in my life. You learned to accept me, flaws and all. You love my son and that means so much to me. I want you to know that you will always have my support. I too will always love, honor and defend you no matter what. You are my rock and anchor. I love you."

There wasn't a dry eye in the place after their vows were recited.

"Now, the rings," Father Thomas said.

Daniel and Regina exchanged rings and said the normal vows to each other.

"You may kiss the bride," Father Thomas said. They kissed each other and cheers erupted.

"Now I may present to you, the happy couple, Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Richards."

The wedding music started again and they walked down the aisle.

The wedding reception was at their home. The newly wedded couple spent the entire time dancing and talking to each other.

People gave toasts and after a while, the crowd started to thin.

Once everybody had left, Daniel stood up and asked Regina to dance with him.

"Mrs. Richards, may I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

"You may," she reached up and grabbed his hand.

Daniel turned on the cd player and played "Unforgettable."

The couple danced softly keeping in time with the music. It was the perfect song for them.

"Regina, you've made me the happiest man on earth today."

Regina rested her head on his shoulder. "You've made me the happiest woman."

Regina couldn't help but smile. She had everything. More importantly, she had her happy ending.

**THE END**

Author's Note: Thanks a bunch for reading this story! Hope you enjoyed it!

Added end note: In case anybody hasn't seen it, I did write another Regina/Daniel fic called She's Having a Baby. I've gotten some reviews about writing a fic where Regina is pregnant.


End file.
